Turnabout to Safe Haven
by Ari Moriarty
Summary: It's not unusual for young students to develop ardent crushes on their mentors. Phoenix Wright, however, has to be very careful not to let himself fall for his passionate and driven young protege. Phoenix x Athena.
1. Safe Haven - Part One

**Author's Note:** So, here is your fair and only warning: I have a deep and irrational love of forbidden crack pairings. I know that there is a sixteen year age gap between the two of them, but I can't help it. I'm a sucker for mentor/protégé or teacher/student romances. And hey, come on, be honest. Some of you guys love that stuff too, right?

Anyway, this story idea has been floating around in my head all day and it won't go away, so I'm gonna just write it and put it out there. If you're interested in seeing more of this story, please do let me know.

* * *

**Safe Haven**

Athena Cykes and her pile of paperwork were having a showdown. She and the paperwork sat at opposite sides of her desk. She glared at the papers, and the papers, apparently unmoved, stared innocently back at her, stacked higher than she would have cared to estimate, representing the impenetrable wall of bureaucracy that, at this moment, stood between Athena and the undeniable truth of her client's innocence.

_This, _she thought miserably, _is getting me nowhere. I can't read any more of this stuff! It's all just turning into one big mess of facts that all end up mixing themselves together and getting jumbled up in my head! How long have I been sitting here, for, now? Four hours? Five hours? Who can even sit still that long? I gotta get out of this place…_

"Grr…" She growled at the papers. "Ah….ARGGHHH!" Throwing up both hands in a gesture of defeat, she collapsed in a heap with her head on her desk, papers flying in all directions. "I'll never finish this! Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a lawyer in the first place. This is way too much!"

"Uh…Athena? Wow. Are…you all right?" Mr. Wright stepped out of his office, and gave her a worried look. "Usually Apollo's the noisy one. What's up?"

_Oh, no! I wish he hadn't seen that! _Hurriedly, Athena straightened herself up and started helplessly trying to re-arrange the disordered papers. "H-huh? Me? Oh, yeah, um…I'm fine! Nothing to see here, boss, just-!"

"Just a little frustrated, right?" Mr. Wright shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to deny it. Everybody feels like they're in over their heads sometimes, and you're very young."

"Not that young," Athena mumbled rebelliously. "I'm almost nineteen."

Mr. Wright laughed. "Sure, I know. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to be a sympathetic employer, that's all."

Crossing over to Athena's desk, he put his coffee mug down beside the disastrous mess of papers.

"Here," he told her. "Try some of this."

Athena looked at the coffee mug. "Huh? Um…but isn't this yours?"

"That's right." Mr. Wright nodded. "It's a very special kind of coffee called 'blend number 107.' A former defense attorney that I know brews it himself. It's very relaxing. Kind of dark, and very bitter. Judging by the face you make every time you look at that paperwork, I'm guessing 'dark and bitter' suits your mood.'"

_Um, but I don't even know if I like coffee, _thought Athena. _Dark and bitter? That doesn't sound very tasty…_

Mr. Wright, however, was watching her expectantly, and Athena didn't want to disappoint him. She quickly raised the cup to her lips, took a large sip, and then tried as hard as she could not to spit the terrible-tasting contents back out onto the stack of papers.

_Bitter is right, _she thought, screwing up her eyes and swallowing hard. _This could do with a little…no, a LOT of sugar!_

She must have been making a face, because Mr. Wright started to laugh. "Sorry," he said. "I guess it's not for everybody."

He took the coffee back, and Athena swallowed again, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Mr. Wright," she began around the unpleasant taste, "can I ask you something?"

Mr. Wright nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well…" Athena paused for a moment, chewing on her lip in thought. "When you say that a 'former defense attorney' gave you this coffee, does that mean…uh, I mean, were you talking about your mentor, Mia Fey?"

Athena had always been slightly in awe of the idea of the mysterious "Mia Fey." She'd met Maya fey on several occasions, and Maya was an absolutely delightful person to be around, but the magnificent "Mystic Mia" had always been something of a legend. She was, after all, the woman who had trained Mr. Wright to be what he was today, and that in itself was something remarkable.

_She must have been the most incredible defense attorney in the whole world, _reasoned Athena. _I wish I could have known her…_

"Mia? No, she wasn't much of a coffee drinker." Mr. Wright shook his head. "Although, in a way, I guess this did come to me through her. I suppose I never would have met the man who gave me this stuff if it hadn't been for Mia." For a moment, a little nostalgic smile played around the corners of his mouth. "I owe her a lot. Without her, I don't think I'd be the lawyer I am today. I probably wouldn't even be the man I am today."

"And," insisted Athena eagerly, "Miss Fey was the one who first said 'When a lawyer's in the toughest spot, that's when she has to put on her biggest smile,' right?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Wright frowned. "Well, yes and no. She was certainly the first person to ever say that to me, although in my case it was 'his biggest smile.'"

"R-right, of course!" Athena, eager for an excuse to ignore her paperwork, settled back in her chair to listen. "She sounds like a wonderful person, and a really great lawyer! Everybody seems to know her name, although…I mean, I guess you're a lot more famous now than she is."

Mr. Wright raised an eyebrow. "Flattery," he murmured wryly, "may or may not get you nowhere. But…thanks. I like to think that she's proud of what I've done, although there was a long time when I was pretty sure that I'd let her down."

Athena had to think about that for a moment. _How could Mr. Wright have ever let her down? Oh, he must be talking about what happened at that trial, when they accused him of forging evidence and when he got disbarred. But…_

"Of course you didn't let her down!" Athena slammed one hand angrily into the other for emphasis, making Mr. Wright start and raise both eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't do anything wrong! After all, I'm sure that no matter where Mia Fey is now, she knew immediately that you hadn't lied or forged that evidence. There's no way she would have thought you were a sleazy criminal like that! Nobody who really knows you would ever think that! You didn't let her down one bit!"

For a second, they both sat there staring at one another. Mr. Wright looked genuinely shocked and when he opened his mouth, nothing came out at first. Then, very slowly, he smiled a smile that Athena had only seen from him once or twice before. It was a small, almost sheepish, very sincere smile that made him somehow look ten years younger and much more unexpectedly vulnerable.

"That's, uh…that's really sweet of you, Athena," he murmured. "You know, I think you're right, though. I think maybe the only way I ever let Mia down was by doubting her faith in me."

Again, he went silent for a little while, and Athena waited patiently. Eventually, she asked, "Um, what does that mean?"

"Mia," continued Mr. Wright thoughtfully, "would have liked you a lot, I think. There's something very similar about the two of you; you're both extremely loyal. You're both the kind of people who'll stick up for their friends in any situation, no matter how hard things get. Mia always used to say that the most important thing a lawyer could do was to trust his or her client, no matter what. It wasn't just the client that she trusted, though. I think she trusted me, too. No matter how hard things got or how bad things looked, I always knew that Mia would have my back. I could mess up, and screw up, and she'd still be there for me to smile and tell me that I could figure it out if I only thought hard, focused my energies and remembered to believe in myself and my client. She made me feel…well, safe. Not just as a lawyer, but as a person, too. It was a nice feeling. It's been a long time since I've felt like that, actually."

Athena nodded dreamily, imagining beautiful, confident Mia Fey standing behind the defense's desk, with her hand on young Phoenix Wright's shoulder, encouraging him and being his rock of support as he drove the prosecution back with a complicated new series of hard-hitting objections. It was an attractive picture. She was actually pretty sure that she'd seen a courtroom photograph of that very image somewhere, taken many, many years ago.

"And I want you to keep that mind," finished Mr. Wright, snapping Athena back out of her reverie. "Just the way Mia was always there to catch me when I fell, I'm here for you. Don't ever say you're not sure that you're cut out to be a lawyer. You've done some pretty amazing things already, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. If you need help, I'll be here to back you up. That's my job, and you can count on me to do it. So…don't worry so much."

He reached out and gave Athena a quick little shoulder squeeze. Then he took his coffee cup and walked away, but Athena could still feel a little bit of warmth in her shoulder where he'd touched her. That comforting warmth flowed through her arm, into her chest and then spread out through her bloodstream, giving her that little boost of confidence she'd needed so badly.

Suddenly, Athena's doubts were gone. She knew that she could do anything, even if it meant picking up each of these papers one at a time and restacking them until she could make them make sense again.

_Safe, _she thought, as she knelt down on the floor and began retrieving the runaway documents. _Yeah…I think I understand what that feels like._

**Fin. **

* * *

**Author's End Note: **So, now the big question; should this keep going somewhere, or should it stop here?

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Distinguished Grey

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. I'm glad you're excited about hearing more of this story…and I'm really looking forward to writing it!

And don't worry, we will get to the romance very soon. First we have to develop the relationship.

Here's a question for you. What is this ship called? I've heard one wonderful reader refer to it as AtheNick, which is cool. I thought of maybe "Wrykes," or "Athoenix." Does this ship actually have a name, or can we just make up new ones?

* * *

**A Distinguished Grey**

A couple of weeks later, the offices of the Wright Anything Agency were about as busy as usual.

Trucy was in the kitchen, practicing with her magic panties. Apollo had just stepped out to go and meet a potential client, and he'd promised to pick up some noodles for everyone on the way back. Athena was at her desk, humming tunelessly to herself while she ran a debugging diagnostic on her mood matrix software. The atmosphere was peaceful, and pretty quiet.

Phoenix Wright broke the pleasant calm of the afternoon by slamming out of his office, bleary-eyed and red-faced, with a piece of paper stuck to the sole of his left shoe.

_This has not been my day, _he thought miserably, slumping down on to the couch and running both hands anxiously through his hair. _Everything seems to be going wrong for me, today. How the heck am I supposed to get anything done like this?_

"Um…Mr. Wright?" Phoenix looked up to find that Athena was watching him from her office doorway. "Are you okay? You, uh, don't look so good."

Phoenix shook his head and dismissed that with a wave of the hand." Thanks, Athena, but I'm all right. It's just been one of those days. Everybody has them now and then."

"Uh huh," mumbled Athena nodding. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." Phoenix sighed. "I've got a headache, and it's been getting worse all day. Can't seem to concentrate on anything for very long, either. I guess maybe I'm just getting old."

_I guess it happens to all of us eventually, _thought Phoenix miserably as his right temple continue to throb. _I know I need to get back to work, but…maybe if I just lie down for a few minutes, I can get this headache to go away. Or, uh, maybe I should eat something. When was the last time I ate something? Can't remember…_

"Um, well, I don't know much about getting older," admitted Athena carefully, "but to me it sounds like you're just really stressed out. Is something bothering you?"

Again, Phoenix shook his head. "Not that I can think of. I don't even have a client right now, so it's not like I'm working very hard." _Then again, _he reminded himself, _no client means no money, and that's pretty stressful, now that I come to think about it. Still, Apollo's got a case, and that's something, at least. We're not in trouble just yet…_

Athena was still frowning, apparently unconvinced. She looked kind of worried, and that made Phoenix uncomfortable. After all, he was in charge. He was supposed to be leading the team with a firm hand and the outstretched arm of justice, not lying around on a sofa while his youngest partner wondered about his mental state.

"I'm all right," he repeated. "I'll just go and get some-!"

"I know!" Athena snapped her fingers, and a little gleam appeared in her eye. "I know how we can turn this day right around for you, boss! We just have to find out what's stressing you out so much, and then make the problem go away! Right?"

_Uh oh, _thought Phoenix, recognizing the danger signs and getting hurriedly to his feet. "Uh, no, that's okay," he began. "Really, you don't have to-!"

Athena, however, wasn't listening. "Why don't we have a little therapy session? I bet we can sort everything out in no time at all!"

She beamed at him, and Phoenix did his best not to recoil in panic.

_I don't think I like the sound of this, _he told himself. _I mean, I've seen the way she picks apart testimonies in court, and sure, it's really impressive to watch, but…somehow, I feel like it'd be totally different if I was the subject of one of her little emotional investigations. _

"I don't really think that's necessary," he told her. "Honestly, Athena, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm going to be just fine."

Athena raised an eyebrow." That's what Apollo always says when he's actually really upset about something. You can't fool me, Mr. Wright. You need this, and we both know it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him defiantly down, and Phoenix could feel his resolve slowly giving way. It was very, very hard to refuse Athena when she got into one of her particularly 'helpful' moods, and Phoenix was having a hard time coming up with a good reason to put her off.

"Uh…" He grimaced. "Well…okay. Sure. Why not? Maybe…maybe it isn't a completely terrible idea…"

_Yes it is, _insisted a panicky little voice in the back of his head. _This is a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea! Stop the madness!_

Unfortunately for Phoenix, it was already too late. Athena clapped her hands together in delight and darted back into her office. A moment later she returned, now wearing widget.

"Okay," she said, sitting down cross-legged on the floor in front of Phoenix's seat on the sofa. "Let's go ahead and get started. This'll be nice and easy."

"Um," mumbled Phoenix nervously.

"All you have to do," continued Athena, "is to tell me everything that's happened to you today. Don't leave anything out, okay, boss? Make sure we get to all the good, juicy details, because that's how we're going to figure out just what's bothering you so much. I bet that somewhere in your day, something happened that's subconsciously stressing you out. As soon as we figure out what it is, we can get to the heart of the matter and tackle that pesky stressor!" She grinned. "Hey, this'll be fun. I don't think I've ever run a mood matrix on you before, Mr. Wright."

_And I wish, _thought Phoenix miserably, _that we were going to keep it that way._

Athena used widget to pull up her mood matrix screen, and hit a series of keys before turning back triumphantly to Phoenix.

"Okay," she said. "Go ahead!"

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Phoenix, aware that Athena was watching him expectantly, cleared his throat and did his best to look and sound professional and focused.

"Uh," he began awkwardly. "Well, this morning I got up at five AM, just like I always do, and made my way over to the office by seven o'clock. You and Apollo were already here when I arrived, but you were both already working your offices."

"Uh huh." Athena nodded. "Sure, that sounds about right. Okay, go on…"

"Well…" Phoenix had to think for a moment, trying to remember exactly what the order of that morning's events had been. "Trucy and I had breakfast together in the kitchen, and then I went back to my office to work for a while. After about an hour of that, Detective Skye came by the office to talk to me."

He paused, and again, Athena nodded encouragingly.

"After that…" Phoenix frowned. "Well, after that I went back to my office for a while, and then I took a short break to clear my head. Apollo stepped out to meet his client, and I went back to my office, where I've been ever since. That's pretty much it. It hasn't been a very exciting day, actually."

Athena stared at him." Wait, that's all?"

"Yeah." Phoenix shrugged. "Like Is aid. There's nothing special about what happened today. I'm not under any particular stress. I just-!"

"Mr. Wright!" Athena scowled. "That is absolutely the vaguest, most useless testimony I have ever heard! Aren't you a top-notch defense attorney? You should know how to deliver a statement by now!"

_Why are you shouting at me? _Phoenix winced. _Yeah, I am a pretty decent lawyer. I know how to keep the facts to myself. _

"Well, fine." Athena sighed, shook her head, and began typing away on her mood matrix screen. "If you're not going to tell me what's bothering you, then I'll just have to pull it out of you! I'm willing to do this the hard way if that's what you really want, boss. Your mental health is that important to me!"

_That's not what I want at all. _Phoenix sighed. _Please, something, anything get me out of here. When is Apollo going to get back with those noodles?_

As Phoenix fretted, words and images began appearing on Athena's screen. The screen now displayed the statement that Phoenix had just given, complete with some cute little images of the various things that had been going on that day.

"Okay," said Athena, looking determined. "Let's figure this out. There are definitely a few places in this testimony where I can see significant emotional changes. Are you ready to feel better? Here we go."

As Phoenix watched, Athena paged through the various parts of the statement.

_So…those pictures, _thought Phoenix. _Is that really what all this stuff looks like inside my head? I mean, sure, I guess those images are really familiar, but it's…awfully strange that she can see what my thoughts look like. Actually, it's creepy. Somehow, I feel emotionally violated right now. Remind me to think more carefully before employing these psychoanalytic tactics on poor flustered witnesses in the future…_

"Here!" Athena suddenly jabbed her finger at the screen. "Right here, Mr. Wright, when you talk about having breakfast in the kitchen with Trucy, you're clearly feeling some fear, and a little bit of anger. Can you tell me why your breakfast made you so upset? Did Trucy make it disappear into her magic panties again?"

Phoenix thought back to that morning's breakfast, and to the conversation that he'd had with Trucy in the kitchen. It wasn't a terribly pleasant memory, and he hesitated.

"I…don't think I can tell you about that," he muttered. "Trucy wouldn't be too happy if she found out that I was talking about her private business with everyone else in the office."

"Private business?" Athena sounded confused. "You mean, like, magic business?"

"Not exactly." Phoenix shook his head." Suffice it to say there's a boy who keeps showing up at her magic shows. Apparently he's a senior at her high school."

"Oh…OH!" Athena's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, I see! Um…well, then, no, of course you can't tell me about that! That's personal!" Her eyes narrowed, and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You didn't yell at her, did you, boss? You shouldn't be so hard on her about stuff like that! After all, Trucy's a young girl, and this is a totally normal thing to be happening at her age."

_At 'her age?' _Phoenix blinked. _Wait, aren't you and Trucy almost the same age? And why are you glaring at me like that, again? I'm her father. Being wary of hormonal teenage boys is definitely in my job description. _

"Anyway," muttered Athena, "let's just move on, okay? I'll enter that new data into the matrix." She pressed a few keys, frowned thoughtfully at her screen, and then nodded. "Okay. Next! I see that when you think about Detective Ema Skye coming over, for some reason you start feeling a little bit sad."

_Oh, right, _thought Phoenix. _There was that…_

Athena sighed. "You didn't have a fight with Ema, too, did you, Mr. Wright?"

"What?" Phoenix shook his head hurriedly. "No, of course not. Why would Ema and I argue? It's just…"

He paused, and Athena raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

"It's just," he went on after a moment, "that Ema's decided to accept a forensics position in Germany. She came by to tell me the good news, but…" He stopped, and rubbed wearily at his aching right temple. "I can't help but feel like it's the end of an old regime. I mean, of course, I'm happy for her, and I'm excited that she finally gets to do what she's always wanted, but…Ema's one of the last people that I can remember working with in the old days. Sure, she was a little kid, then, but…when she leaves, the Judge and I'll be the only ones who are left from the golden age of my career. I can't help but feel like the legal system's starting to move on without me, and like I'm out of place in a sea of new, younger faces."

He trailed off, and for a moment, Athena didn't say anything. Realizing too late that he'd let himself get a bit emotional, Phoenix cleared his throat, sat up straighter on the couch, and said, "A-anyway, that's probably what the 'sadness' was all about. Can we…can we move on, please?"

Athena nodded, and entered the new data in the matrix. Phoenix, very embarrassed, fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Well," murmured Athena. "Let's look at the end of your testimony." She flipped through a few pages of text, then stopped, stared, and gasped. "Oh…oh my gosh! Mr. Wright, what's happening here? This is…this is really intense!"

Phoenix peeked over at the screen. The sad, angry, and panicked icons were all going absolutely crazy. He winced.

"When you start thinking about that little 'break' you took from work," Athena explained, "You get really, really upset! All your negative emotions are going haywire at the same time! Boss, what the heck happened on that break?"

_This is it, _thought Phoenix. _The one thing I've been trying not to think about all day…_

"I, uh, just went to brush my teeth," he mumbled. "I'd gotten something stuck in there during breakfast, so I used my break to go and destroy the evidence."

Athena was clearly not impressed. "Oh, come on. You don't expect me to believe that just brushing your teeth made you that upset, do you? Something happened in that bathroom during your break that completely destroyed you psychologically, and we're not going to be able to fix this and get you back on track if you won't let me know what it is!"

Phoenix considered his options. _Well, I could lie, _he thought. _Even if her mood program does show her what I was feeling, there's no way she can actually force me to explain the reasons for it. If I hold out, there's nothing she can do about it._

Athena was still glaring. Phoenix swallowed.

_Or, _he thought, _I could tell her the truth. It's not like there's anything really worth hiding. After all, she'll notice it herself eventually. They'll all start noticing. As the senior lawyer at this firm, and as a responsible boss, it might be my duty to make Athena and Apollo aware of the inevitable eventualities. The truth is that when I'm gone, it'll be their job to run the agency. I…I need to be frank with them, even if it hurts._

"Boss?" Athena was now starting to look really worried. "What's going on? You look so…stoic, all of a sudden, like you're about to say something really scary. Actually, I'm kind of scared to hear it, now. It's gonna be okay. After all, we're all 'fine.' We are…aren't we?"

"Athena…" Phoenix took a deep breath. "I'm going to show you something, but you have to swear to me that you won't speak to anyone else about this, no matter what happens."

Athena nodded dumbly, her eyes wide.

Forcing himself to put on a brave face, Phoenix reached up and plucked at the famous curl hanging down in front of his forehead. He beckoned Athena in closer, and she leaned towards him to examine the curl that he was holding out.

_Here we go, _he thought, shutting his eyes.

Athena gasped. "Oh, Mr. Wright! It's…it's…you have a grey hair!"

Phoenix's heart sank, even though he'd known that it was coming. "Two of them, actually," he mumbled. "See, there are two right there in the center of the-!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Athena blazed at him furiously, her eyes full of righteous rage. "THIS is what you were so upset about all this time? I was SO WORRIED! I thought something was really wrong! I thought…!"

"ACK!' Phoenix flattened himself against the back of the sofa, trying to get as far away as he could from her righteous indignation. "This IS serious! I'm only thirty-five! I'm not ready to be an old man, yet! Don't you understand? A grey hair is the beginning of the end, and…and I've barely even started! I still have so much that I want to do with my career…"

Athena, still clearly annoyed, took a few deep, calming breaths. After a moment, the rage in her eyes subsided, and Phoenix felt the danger was over, at least for now.

"Okay," she breathed. "Well…I guess I can kind of understand now why you've been so distracted all day. You're just really worried about getting older, aren't you?"

Phoenix shrugged. "It's obvious now, isn't it?"

"Well, it's perfectly understandable," Athena assured him. "I mean, you're watching your little girl grow up into a woman, and I'm sure that's really hard to take. Like you said, everyone from the old days is quitting or leaving the legal profession, and that's making you feel sort of lonely. On top of that, you're starting to go grey. It makes perfect sense that all of this would be beginning to stress you out."

_Oh, great, way to rub it in. _Phoenix winced. _I thought this whole 'therapy' thing was supposed to be about making me feel better, not worse! _

"But, honestly, Mr. Wright, it's going to be okay," continued Athena thoughtfully. "Maybe everything seems like it's bad now, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so worried. There are lots of great things about getting older, aren't there?"

"Hmm?" Phoenix looked up at her. "Like…what, exactly?"

"Well, for one thing," she replied, "you're always the most experienced guy in the room. You've said it yourself; there's nothing quite like experience to make a great a defense attorney. You're always full of good advice, and you never fail to really nail those young, upstart prosecutors in the courtroom with the power of your epic experience!"

_Epic experience, huh? _Phoenix wasn't so sure about that. _Well, okay, I guess that's one way of putting it…_

"And besides," continued Athena, "if there's one thing that every younger woman knows, it's that distinguished older gentleman in suits are very, very attractive. You're just starting to reach that 'George Clooney' age, where that little touch of grey in your hair makes you all the more mysterious and interesting."

"Wha-WHAT?" Phoenix was sure that she was messing with him, but when he turned to meet her eyes, she was smiling with complete sincerity. He felt himself starting to turn red, and quickly looked away again. "Well, that's, uh…I mean…um…"

"So." Athena pressed widget, and the mood matrix screen disappeared. "Do you think that helped at all? Are you feeling any better?"

Still red in the face from a combination of pleasure and embarrassment, Phoenix nodded. "Y-yeah. I guess I am feeling…a little better."

**Fin. **


	3. A Future So Bright

**Author's Note: **I'm very excited right now, because **Maya** is in this chapter! Maya is one of my all time favorite Phoenix Wright characters, and although I loved Dual Destinies, I was very sad that Maya wasn't a part of that game. Someday, possibly someday very soon, I'll have to write a new story all about her.

I have a feeling that some of you may object to literary choices that I make in this chapter, and that's always interesting to hear. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**A Future So Bright**

Not too long after the beginning of Mr. Wright's unfortunate little mid-life crisis, Athena began working on her own investigation. She was engaged by a beautiful woman named China Dahl, on behalf of Ms. Dahl's elder sister, Bella Jean Dahl. Ms. Bella Jean Dahl had been accused of murdering her employer, a newspaper tycoon named Roman Tymes. Athena, of course, was responsible for proving Ms. Dahl's innocence.

Immediately after meeting with Ms. Dahl at the detention center, Athena returned to the office to make some notes in the day planner that Apollo always insisted she use. When she opened the office door, however, she found Mr. Wright sitting on the sofa next to Maya Fey, chatting animatedly and laughing to himself every now and then. That was sort of a shock.

For the past few weeks, Mr. Wright had been walking around looking tired and sort of gloomy. Athena had assumed that he was still a bit bummed out about the whole grey hair thing, but now he was acting like a totally different person. Athena couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile quite like that, like he didn't have a care in the world. That smile made him look years younger.

"Oh!" Maya looked up and waved cheerfully as Athena came into the room. "Hi, Athena! Welcome back! Did you have any luck with your new client?"

_She knows about that? _Athena nodded thoughtfully to herself. _Well, I guess Mr. Wright must have told her. _

"Yeah!" Athena grinned. "Actually, I think it went really well! She's a lot more open than I'd expected, so I got a ton of really good information. Who knows? Maybe this case'll be an easy one after all!"

Maya looked pleased, but Mr. Wright just shook his head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he cautioned Athena. "Never assume anything's going to be easy. Things never quite work out the way we expect them to. You should know that by now."

"Nick!" Maya glared at him. "Don't be such a Debbie downer! Athena's just trying to stay positive. There's nothing wrong with that! You sound like a grumpy old man."

Athena winced, expecting Mr. Wright to take offense, but instead he just shrugged it off. "Maybe so," he admitted, "but I'm right, nevertheless. It's better to assume the worst and stay prepared. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate later."

_Wow, _thought Athena. _He even let her get away with calling him 'old.' I guess it's different when you're old friends like those two. There must be something special between the two of them…sort of like the kind of special thing that Junie and I have. I mean, she could make fun of me _all_ she wanted, and it wouldn't bother me the slightest bit!"_

For some reason that she couldn't quite understand, that thought made her sort of sad.

"Um, anyway," she said out loud, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I bet you two have a ton to talk about. I'll just get back to my office and start working. See you later, Mr. Wright, Miss Maya!" She gave them both a cheerful little wave, and started to head back towards her own inner office.

"Wait!" Maya stood up. "Um, actually, Athena, I came here to see you!"

Athena stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah." Maya nodded "I mean, if you're not too super busy. If you have to get back to work I can always come back later, but…training has been really tough lately, and it's kind of hard to get away, so I'm not sure when I'll have a chance."

Athena must have looked really confused, because Mr. Wright shook his head. "I haven't had a chance to tell her yet, Maya," he explained. "Athena, I asked Maya to come visit, because there's someone I want you to meet. Do you remember the other day, when you were asking me about my mentor, Mia Fey?"

Athena nodded. "Um…of course. Wait, do you mean…?" She caught her breath, and Mr. Wright nodded.

"That's right. I'd like to introduce you to Mia, if you don't mind. She's met Apollo and Trucy already, but that was long before you joined the agency. Like I said before, I think she'll like you."

_And I'm positive that I'm going to like her! _Athena could barely contain her excitement. "Does this mean I get to see the famous Kurain Channeling technique up close and in person?"

Maya nodded. "Yep! That's why I'm here!" She looked almost as excited as Athena. "I'm so glad you're all enthused about this! Some people say some pretty nasty things about spirit channeling, like it's 'creepy' or 'weird,' and stuff like that. Looks like you're not that type, though. Not that I think anyone who works with Nick would have lame, outdated ideas like that, of course!"

She continued to grin, and Athena smiled back. _Well, I guess it is just a little scary, _she thought. _I've seen a lot of bodies, but…I've never heard a dead person talk before. Still, I can't let myself lose an opportunity like this just because it's a little spooky! This is no time to be squeamish!_

"Well, okay. I guess we'll get started, then." Nodding at Athena, Maya crossed into the center of the room, and took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes, clasped her hands in front of her, and knelt slowly down on to the ground. She stayed there for what felt like several interminable seconds, not moving, not speaking, and barely even breathing.

Athena's breath caught in her throat as she gazed wide eyed at the still form of Maya Fey. _Wow…this even LOOKS spiritual, or magical, or something. I wonder if it hurts to summon a spirit. I hope she's not in too much pain…_

Suddenly, Athena felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Mr. Wright standing just behind her, smiling wryly and shaking his head at Maya.

"She's just putting on a show for you," he explained quietly. "It doesn't actually take this long to channel someone. Maya's playing up to your expectations. She's probably enjoying herself."

Maya opened one eye, squinted at Mr. Wright, and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Fiiiine," she said. "Have it your way. I was just trying to make it a little more exciting!"

Almost as soon as she'd finished the sentence, Maya's face began to change. One minute she was the same old familiar, perky Maya Fey with the sweet little smile and the almost girlish features, and the next moment she was someone totally different. Gone were Maya's slight slouch, her big wide eyes and her teasing smile. In their place was a tall, statuesque and elegant woman with a very serene look on her beautiful face. She was still dressed in Mayas robes, and her hair was done up in exactly the same way as Maya's hair, but this was unmistakably a completely different woman.

"Phoenix," said Mia Fey, nodding in Mr. Wright's direction. "It's so nice to see you. I'm not sure how long it's been, but it does seem like we haven't met in a very long time."

Athena turned to look at Mr. Wright, and was yet again surprised by the look on his face. He was still smiling, but there was something almost sad about that smile now, and there was an unusually faraway look in his eyes.

"Hello, Mia," he said. "You're right, it has been a while. It's nice to see you, too."

Mia nodded." Maya called me here. She said you wanted to talk to me about something. I hope you're not in any trouble. I can't remember the last time you called to ask me a question about a case. You've come so far since we first met. Has something finally stumped the famous Phoenix Wright?"

She winked at him, and for just a moment Athena had a clear glimpse of the family resemblance between her and Maya. They both had a way of teasing Mr. Wright with their eyes. Athena had to stifle a laugh.

Phoenix grinned, and shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm, uh, not so sure about the "famous Phoenix Wright' thing, but…I just wanted to introduce you to someone." He turned, and indicated Athena with one arm. "Mia Fey, this is Athena Cykes. Athena Cykes, this is Mia Fey, the woman who taught me everything I know about the legal system."

Mia nodded politely at Athena. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cykes. I take it that you're Phoenix's new protégé? That makes three new additions to the Wright and Co Law Offices now, doesn't it, Phoenix? You've been busy."

"U-um…it's nice to meet you, too!" Athena wasn't quite sure what to say. She was just a little bit star-struck. "I've heard so much about you! You're…you're sort of like a legend around here!"

"A legend?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so Phoenix has been flattering me again, has he? Don't let him fool you. Most of what he knows about the law he picked up on his own, through hard work and difficult times. I'm not sure what he's been saying about me, but he's the truly impressive one."

"Aw, uh…" Mr. Wright rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck with one hand, clearly a bit embarrassed. "You're, uh…it's nice to hear you say that. Things haven't exactly gone so smoothly, lately…"

Mia ignored him. "He's an excellent lawyer, and a very good man," she told Athena. "He has a powerful sense of right and wrong, and he understands the true nature of justice better than most. You're lucky to have the opportunity to learn from him, but don't let his head get too big. Just as he learned some things from me during our short partnership, I learned a great deal from him. I'm sure your relationship will be similar. Partners always have plenty to teach one another, no matter which is the junior and which the senior. Experience isn't everything."

"I…I understand," said Athena, even though she wasn't quite sure that she did. _She seems so wise, _she thought. _Um…I'm not totally sure that I got all of that, but I guess it was mostly about how important it is to work together and to help each other out in every situation. Yeah! Yeah, that was definitely the gist of it. No wonder she made such a great mentor for Mr. Wright. That's exactly the way he runs this agency! She really seems to respect him, too. Mr. Wright is something pretty special, after all…_

Athena turned to beam at her employer, and found that he was no longer looking at Mia, apparently totally embarrassed by all the praise. It was kind of cute. Athena giggled.

"Phoenix." Mia suddenly frowned. "Come over here."

"Huh?" Mr. Wright blinked, and then took a few steps closer. Mia leaned in, and peered apparently into his face.

"Phoenix Wright, you have a grey hair," she informed him after a moment's pause. "No…you have three. Goodness. Time really does go by quickly, doesn't it?"

"Wha…WHAT?" Mr. Wright's mouth dropped open and he gaped. Athena desperately tried to stifle a laugh, but didn't quite succeed.

_Poor Mr. Wright, _she thought. _Miss Mia has good eyes…_

"Three?" Mr. Wright was now clutching frantically at his hair. "Wait, where's the third one? When did that happen?"

Mia just smiled, and slowly her smile faded and twisted until her face began to change. Eventually it wasn't Mia Fey standing before them anymore, but Maya Fey instead, with her eyes closed and her breathing slightly slowed as she let her consciousness come flowing back.

"Well," she breathed, when she'd gotten control of her body again. "Did you guys have a nice chat? Huh? Nick, what's wrong?"

Mr. Wright had sat back down on the sofa, looking a little dejected. "Uh…nothing," he mumbled. "Nothing's wrong, Maya. Everything's fine."

**A few hours later, still at the offices of the Wright Anything Agency…**

After Maya left, Athena and Mr. Wright spent a little while working in their respective offices. Athena made herself a comprehensive plan of exactly how she'd conduct the following day's investigation. She had a series of maps and charts all laid out on her desk, and a long list of notes in her planner, but she was really having trouble concentrating. Her mind kept wandering back to the spirit channeling that she'd witnessed not long before.

At around five o'clock in the afternoon, she gave up. Her head wasn't in the game, and she needed a break. Before too long, she found herself standing outside Mr. Wright's office, knocking on the door.

"Hmm?" She could hear him shuffling papers on the other side of the door. "Who is it?"

"Um…Mr. Wright? It's me." Athena fidgeted with her pigtail. "Can I talk to you about something?"

She heard the sound of footsteps crossing the carpet, and then the door opened to reveal Mr. Wright.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "Is everything all right? Trouble with Ms. Dahl's case?"

"Well…no, not exactly." Athena shrugged. "Actually, it's about Maya, and the spirit channeling from this morning. I haven't been able to get it out of my head, and I was wondering-!"

"Ah." Mr. Wright cut her off, frowning. "Yeah, I was worried that this might happen. Sure, come on in. I'll answer any questions, but don't get too excited. I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to say."

Athena let Mr. Wright usher her into his office. He closed the door behind them, and she sank down into her usual chair across from his desk.

"All right," he said, settling in behind his desk and gazing at her over the desktop. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…I mean, that's obvious, isn't it?" Athena tried not to let her excitement get the better of her. _Deep, calming breaths, _she thought. _Relax…be rational. _"I just…I mean, I really never considered the possibility before, but…Maya can bring people back from the dead! We just had a conversation with a woman who's been deceased for years! Something like that shouldn't be possible, but it is, and…and…"

She swallowed hard, and Mr. Wright winced. Suddenly, he was having a hard time looking her in the eye, and that made Athena uncomfortable and uncertain of herself.

"You know what I'm going to say," she began desperately. "I mean…now that I know that we can really channel dead people, I can't stop thinking about it. For years, all I've wanted was to talk to my mother one more time, and now I know that I can really do it! Mr. Wright, you have to ask Maya to help me meet my mother again. It's been so long, and I have so many questions. There are things I want to know, and that I have to ask. I want to ask her about me, and about...and about us. There are so many things she never said and that I never got a chance to hear. I have to know how she really felt. Maybe this is my chance to find out the truth."

"I'm sorry," Athena," murmured Mr. Wright, shaking his head sadly." But I'm not going to allow that."

Athena just stared. "But…but, WHY? You said that it wasn't even painful for Maya to channel spirits. If it doesn't hurt, and it isn't that hard, then why-?"

"Because," Mr. Wright interrupted, looking slightly pained. "It's not a good idea. I probably should never have brought Mia here today, but…you seemed so interested the other day, so I thought it would make you happy."

"It did!" Athena was adamant. "It did! I was so glad to get the opportunity, and now I know that-!"

Again, Mr. Wright didn't let her finish. "I used to ask Maya to channel Mia all the time, back in the old days," he went on. "Every time I needed extra help with a case, or even a little confidence boost, I'd call her."

"I know, you've told me before." Athena nodded eagerly. "It seems so amazing, getting to spend so much time with someone who you thought was gone forever."

"But that's just it," muttered Mr. Wright. "Athena, she really is gone forever. Well…no, not entirely. Maya always tells me that Mia is still here, in my heart." He tapped his chest with one finger. "I know that's true, and it always will be. Still, Mia said something interesting to me the very last time I called her to help me with a case. She told me that I'd learned everything I could from her, and that it was time for me to move forward on my own, without her help. She said that it was time for me to let her go."

"Oh…" Athena frowned. "I didn't know. Um…"

"And she was right." Mr. Wright nodded to himself. "Mia was always a wise woman. Every time I called her, or asked her to bail me out, I was taking one step backwards. I wasn't relying on myself, and I wasn't moving forward. I was refusing to let go of someone who'd really left me a very long time ago, and human beings aren't supposed to live like that. We can't spend our lives looking backwards and living in the past. We have to move forward, under our own steam. Does that make sense?"

Athena tried not to let herself get too frustrated. _Of course it makes sense! But what does that have to do with what we're talking about, here? I'm just asking if I can see my mother again. There's so much more I want to know from her, and that I want to tell her! I know that he has to understand that!_

"Mr. Wright," Athena began, as levelly as she could, "I think I get what you're saying, but that doesn't change what I want."

"And I'm not going to change my answer," he retorted firmly. "Athena, you're not ready to see your mother again. Already you're talking about asking her questions and learning more from her, when what you really need is to be doing right now is to start believing more in yourself. What if what she has to say isn't what you want to hear? What then?"

Athena didn't have anything to say to that.

"Don't you remember what Mia said this morning?" Mr. Wright shook his head. "She said that no matter what she'd taught me or who we'd been to one another, what matters now is that I'm capable of standing on my own two feet. If I let you start calling on your mother again, you'll never learn to rely on what you can do, and you'll never be able to move forward. I'm sure that's hard to accept right now, but I need you to try. Maybe someday, when I think you're really ready, Maya will come back and we can show your mother just what a powerful and promising woman you've become."

"But-!" Athena shook her head." Please, just one time. I'll never ask you to do it again. I promise!"

Mr. Wright closed his eyes and sighed." The answer's still no," he said sadly. "Not right now."

Athena wasn't sure what to say. She was so angry and desperate that she could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes, and she balled up her hands into fists at her sides, trying to ward off the frustration building up inside her. Mr. Wright placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she knew that she should have pushed his hand away, but for some reason, she didn't. That same warmth that she always felt when he touched her went spreading through her body again, calming her just enough that she managed to start breathing almost normally again, even if she couldn't quite look him in the face.

"It's time for both of us to let go of the past," he told her gently. "We shouldn't be looking back at people who've already left us. There's a bright future in front of us that we can make for ourselves, Athena, and I know that you are going places. Let's stay here, in the land of the living, and do just what Mia suggested. We can rely on each other if we ever find ourselves in need. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be here for you whenever you have questions or need answers. Let's head towards that bright future together. Okay?"

Athena was crying now, and she wasn't bothering to try holding the tears back anymore. For a few moments, or maybe even a few minutes, Mr. Wright held her against his side with one arm while she sobbed and sniffled and tried to overcome the disappointment that she couldn't help but feel.

"I'm sorry," he told her, and she could hear in his voice that he meant it.

"It's…it's okay," she whispered, choking back a sob and taking a deep, shuddering breath. "No, I…I understand. I…I do, really."

She meant that, and somehow, even though it hurt, his heart was telling her that he really was doing this for her sake.

_He's doing this because he wants what's best for me, _she reminded herself. _I have to accept that, and…and I should be happy. _

Even in the midst of her epic disappointment, a little piece of her was happy. Maybe he was wrong, and maybe he was being unreasonable, or maybe he wasn't, but the point was that he obviously cared, and that was significant in itself. That would have to be the future that Athena was pushing towards, and when she thought of it that way, the situation didn't seem quite so sad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **I'm sorry guys, but my eyes are a little tired today. I'm visually impaired, so this happens now and again. I seem to be making a remarkable number of typos. Please forgive me for any mistakes you might find in this document. I promise to clear them up ASAP.


	4. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note: **This chapter title was created in response to a suggestion made by **Angel of Atonement**, who has been delightful enough to read and review so many of my stories so far.

**WARNING**: This chapter contains mild physical romance between an eighteen-year-old and a thirty-five-year-old. If this is something that bothers you, you may wish to choose another story. I have others, and there are many wonderful authors on this site that I would happily recommend! This will be your very last content warning.

* * *

**It Was a Dark and Stormy Night**

At nine o'clock at night, a couple of days after his argument with Athena, Phoenix Wright sat in his office, listening to the wind howling ominously through the trees.

_There's going to be a storm tonight, _he thought, remembering what the weather reporter had said on that morning's news. _I'd better get out of here before it starts to pour. I hate driving in the rain…_

He gathered up his papers, stuffed them into his briefcase, locked his private office behind him and was just heading for the front door when it slammed open and a gust of cold wind blew in, along with the slightly disheveled and panicky form of Athena Cykes.

"Ack, Mr. Wright!' She stopped in surprise." You're still here!"

Hastily, Phoenix reached out and shut the door against the wind. "I was just leaving. What are you doing here? I saw you leave with Apollo hours ago."

Athena sighed. "Well, yeah, but it turns out I forgot some newspapers that I wanted to look over before Ms. Dahl's trial tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I left them on my desk, so I ran all the way back here from the restaurant to get them."

"You ran?" Phoenix blinked. _That's right, _he remembered. _She doesn't have her own car. _"Why didn't you ask Apollo to drop you off?"

"He had somewhere he had to be." Athena shrugged. "Anyway, it's no big deal. I made it. I'll just go and get those papers, and then I'll run back home! Piece of ca-!"

A thunderclap resounded through the offices, followed by an impressive flash of lightening. Athena squeaked in surprise.

Phoenix sighed. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. We may have just missed our window. It might be a better idea to wait here in the office until the storm lets up."

"Huh? No, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Athena shook her head. "A little rain doesn't bother me much! After all, it's just water!" To demonstrate this, she flung open the front door and looked out onto the street. The rain was coming down thick, heavy, and torrential, and the sidewalk in front of the building had already begun to flood.

"Um," mumbled Athena, a bit less sure of herself all of a sudden.

"Right," agreed Phoenix. "That's more than just 'a little rain.'"

Athena was crestfallen. "I…um…yeah, It sure looks that way."

"I'll drive you home after the rain lets up a bit," Phoenix assured her. "Neither of us are going anywhere in this downpour, though. Why don't you go and get your newspapers? You can start studying them while I make us some coffee."

Obediently, Athena headed into her own office, while Phoenix started for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he joined her on the sofa in the entrance foyer, equipped with two steaming cups of blend number 107.

"Here," he said, offering her a cup.

Athena made a face. "Is that…the same coffee you gave me the other day? The really bitter stuff?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah, it is. Here, this might help."From his pocket, he produced three sugar packets. Athena accepted them gratefully, and poured them into her coffee. Then she took a hesitant little sip, sloshed the mixture thoughtfully around in her mouth for a moment, and swallowed.

"So," asked Phoenix. "Any better?"

"Much!" Athena beamed at him. "Sometimes all it takes is just a little bit of extra sweetness. That applies to all sorts of things in life besides coffee, too!"

Watching her drink her coffee and pour over her newspapers, Phoenix thought that 'a little bit of extra sweetness' was a description that applied pretty well to Athena Cykes. She was stuck in the office late at night on Friday with nobody but her grumbling old boss for company, and she didn't seem bothered even the littlest bit.

_That's surprising, _he thought uncomfortably, _considering what happened the other day, when Maya was here. We still haven't really talked about that since it happened. I wonder if she's still mad…_

"Uh, so, Athena," he began, clearing his throat and setting his coffee cup down on the carpet. "Look, about what happened the other day. I just wanted to say that I'm-!"

"It's okay, Mr. Wright." Athena flashed him one of her brightest smiles. "I understand. I mean…I should probably be the one apologizing. You went out of your way to do something really nice for me, and I started that whole big scene."

_I'm not sure it counts as a 'scene' if it was just the two of us, _reasoned Phoenix. "You didn't do anything wrong," he insisted, shaking his head. "I…may have been a little hard on you, and I should have expected you to react the way you did. Even if you don't really believe it, I wanted to make sure to tell you that I didn't say those things to hurt you. I'm just trying to look out for my team. I hope you can understand that someday."

Athena took another long sip of her coffee, and then set it down and gazed thoughtfully for a moment at the rim of her cup. "I think I understand it now, actually," she told him, still smiling. "I mean…maybe it wasn't what I wanted to hear, sure, but…like you said, you're just looking out for me. You're using that epic 'experience' of yours to keep me from losing my way. What else could a girl really ask for?" Again, she grinned at him, and something in Phoenix's chest did an unsettling little somersault. He coughed, and took another pull at his coffee mug.

"A-anyway," he stammered, really just to cover his confusion, "I, uh…I don't think you really need to speak to your mother after all. I think I know what you wanted to ask her, and I think I can answer that question for her. I know pretty much without a doubt what she'd say."

"Huh? You do?" Athena raised an eyebrow. "But how can you-?"

"You want to ask her if you're doing the right thing," finished Phoenix. "You want to ask her if you're growing up the way she'd have wanted you to, right? Well…there's no doubt in my mind that Metis Cykes is very, very proud of her little girl. I'm sure that's' what she'd say if she had the chance. You can be certain of that."

Athena's mouth dropped open in shock, and then suddenly tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to hide them, but it was too late. "M-Mr. Wright," she stammered. "I…um…th-thank you. That's such a nice thing to say…"

"Uh, I meant it," he mumbled, wondering whether he should pretend not to notice the tears. "So, um, don't mention it. Do you…want a tissue or something?"

Athena laughed, even while the tears continued to flow down her face, and she was so beautiful in the midst of that overflowing joy that Phoenix felt compelled to reach out to her. On a whim, he leaned over towards her, intending to give her a fatherly little kiss on the cheek. Unexpectedly Athena leaned into the kiss, meeting his lips with hers. In the instant of alarmingly pleasurable contact, Phoenix felt his heart suddenly begin to race.

"Wh-WHAT?" He jerked away from her, staring in shock into her eyes. All the color immediately drained out of Athena's face, and both of her hands went to her lips.

"Oh…oh no." She looked horrified. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I guess, I, uh…I got carried away. I didn't mean to…"

Phoenix, still reeling from the kiss, continued to stare at her, dumbfounded and at a loss. Clearly panic-stricken, Athena jumped to her feet, knocking her coffee mug over and spilling its contents all over the rug.

"I, um…I should go," she whispered. "Th…thank you for the coffee."

Then, before Phoenix had a chance to say a word, Athena grabbed her newspapers and bolted out the front door into the pouring rain. The door slammed behind her, and only then did Phoenix finally snap out of his stupefied reverie.

"Wait! Athena!" He ran to the door and threw it open, but she was already disappearing around the corner and out of sight. He briefly considered running after, but was pretty sure that he'd never catch up with her in time. After all, she was in much better shape than he was.

With no other options available, Phoenix went back to the sofa and sat down with his coffee, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

_Oh boy, _he thought unhappily. _I…guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean, after all, she is a teenager, and teenage girls are notorious for falling in love with anyone or anything that shows them even just a little bit of attention. We have been spending a lot of time together lately, and so it's only logical that she'd develop a tiny crush. I shouldn't let it get to me. It's perfectly normal._

That, of course, was very rational, and for a moment Phoenix was proud of himself for being able to handle the situation so calmly. Then he became suddenly aware of the acrobatics that his heart was still trying to do inside his chest, and he realized that his face was hot and badly flushed.

_She's not even nineteen, _he reminded himself. _Sure, it's perfectly normal for her hormones to be acting this way, but…what the hell is wrong with me? _

Outside the rain continued to pelt the sidewalk, while Phoenix sat alone on the sofa, trying to get control of himself.

**Fin. **


	5. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Part One

**Author's Note: **I stayed up last night playing through the final case of Dual Destinies to get all those good "AtheNick" shipping feels. Full speed ahead!

* * *

**Hummingbird Heartbeat – Part One**

Phoenix didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Trucy was spending the night at a friend's house, and Phoenix found it hard to handle being in his apartment alone. He kept picturing the terrified look on Athena's white face as she'd bolted from the office, and whenever he pictured her face, he could feel his heartbeat picking up speed. He did manage to pass out for an hour or so around two o'clock in the morning, but as soon as he fell asleep, he started to dream of another woman's face. In his dream, he could see the image of Mia Fey, shaking her head at him and looking horribly disappointed . He woke up in a cold sweat, gave up on sleep entirely, and went to splash some water on his face.

The next few hours were a bleary, miserable blur. He read yesterday's paper a few times, messed around on the internet, and made himself several strong cups of Diego Armando's favorite bitter coffee. Possibly due to all the coffee he had drunk, when it was finally time to head back to work he was still exhausted, but also extremely wired, and was subsequently having a hard time holding still.

_I'm going to fix this today, _he told himself as he picked out his favorite shirt and suit from the closet. _I have to make things right with Athena. After all, I'm in charge. I'm the boss. It's my job to make sure that my employees feel comfortable and safe at the office. I won't even mention what happened yesterday. When I see her, I'll greet her with my biggest smile, and she'll see that everything's okay and that nothing's weird between us. Yeah. Yeah, that's definitely the way to handle this. No problem at all._

Thinking about how much better that would probably make Athena feel did help Phoenix relax a little. He whistled to himself while he brushed his teeth, and ran a comb through his hair. While working on his hair, he encountered the three grey hairs that Mia had pointed out to him the day before. For some reason, he didn't feel so bad about them anymore. Actually, he was almost pleased to see them.

_You know, from a certain angle, _he told himself, gazing at his reflection in the mirror, _they actually do kind of make me look more impressive. A 'distinguished grey,' huh? I could get used to being more 'mysterious and attractive.'_

For the first time in months, Phoenix felt like walking to the office instead of driving. It was a beautiful day, his head was buzzing with caffeine oversaturation, and the early-morning traffic was honking merrily in the street.

When he arrived at the office, only Trucy was there in the foyer waiting for him.

"Daddy!" She hurried over and hugged him. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Trucy." Phoenix grinned at her. "Did you have a nice time with Robin?"

Trucy nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We stayed up all night practicing some of my beginner's magic tricks. I'm training her to be my new 'lovely assistant.' She'll make a great addition to the show!"

Phoenix kept smiling, although warning bells were now going off in the back of his head. _Any minute now,_ he thought, _I am going to get an angry phone call from Robin's parents. Then again, she's technically a legal adult, so I guess she can do whatever she wants. Maybe that's the line I should take when I have to defend myself against Mr. and Mrs. Newman's accusations…_

"Apollo and Athena aren't here yet?" He asked the question as casually as he could, but he heard his voice break just a little bit when he mentioned Athena's name.

Trucy looked concerned. "Are you okay, Daddy? Your eyes are kind of…red. Uh oh, did you stay up late working on a new case? Does that mean we have a new client?" She beamed at him.

"Uh, no, not exactly," mumbled Phoenix awkwardly. "Just, uh, some trouble sleeping, that's all. Sorry, Trucy." _All I have, _he thought, _is a new case of the caffeine-induced shakes. That blend 107 is lethal stuff._

Eventually, Trucy went back to her studying, maybe, and Phoenix took himself off to his own office to wait.

_When Athena gets here, _he reminded himself, _the first thing I'll do is call her into my office to make sure that she knows there are no hard feelings. Uh, no, wait, that might not be a good idea. She might get freaked out if I call her into my office. I never do that, right? What if she thinks that means something's wrong, or that she's in trouble? No, actually, when she gets here, I'll meet her at the door. _

With that mission in mind, Phoenix took his paperwork out into the foyer, and spent some time working on the sofa, settling in to try and be as patient as he could. He tried not to listen to the minutes ticking by on the clock. Instead, he focused on reading through a case report from ten years ago, about a murder that was in the process of being retried. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth was involved personally in that case, and that, of course, made it personal for Phoenix, as well. As far as he could tell, though, the defendant was pretty damn guilty. Edgeworth probably had everything under control.

Time dragged on.

After awhile, Phoenix finished with the case report, and amused himself by doing an internet search on his laptop for any interesting articles or opinion pieces related to the Bella Jean Dahl case that Athena was in the process of trying. Just as he was about to begin reading an article predicting the outcome of the upcoming court proceedings, the office door opened and Apollo walked in.

"Good morning!" Phoenix stood up and smiled at his subordinate.

Apollo seemed surprised. "Huh? Oh, you're here? Well…uh, good morning, Mr. Wright."

_What's he so surprised about? _Phoenix frowned. _Of course I'm here. Where else would I be? _

"Hey, Apollo," he began. "You haven't seen Athena today, have you?"

Apollo blinked. "Huh?"

" She's, uh…a little late to work, that's all," clarified Phoenix hastily. "She's usually such a responsible girl."

"Wait…are you serious?" Apollo was now flat-out staring." Don't you know what today is?"

_Today..? _Now that he thought about, something was nagging at the back of Phoenix's mind. _Was there something special about today? _

Apollo shook his head in disbelief. "You really are getting old, Mr. Wright. They're trying Bella Jean Dahl for the murder of Roman Tymes this morning. The trial starts in ten minutes! I figured you'd be there by now!"

_Wha…WHAAAAAAAT? _Phoenix's mouth fell open in shock. "Wait…that's…that's today?"

Apollo just looked disgusted. "Yeah, it's today. What's wrong with you, Mr. Wright? I don't remember you ever missing a trial before. Is everything okay?"

Phoenix's head was still buzzing fuzzily, but the caffeine high was beginning to wear off, and he could feel the crash coming on. Of course now that he really thought about it, of course he had known that Ms. Dahl's trial was today. He and Athena had even talked about it the night before, right before…well, right before everything had happened. He'd been so distracted thinking about that little episode in the office that he'd completely forgotten about the trial.

Apollo was still watching him impatiently. "Are you gonna get going, or what? You might still have time to make it to the courthouse before things get too out of hand."

Phoenix didn't waste any more time. Jumping to his feet he bolted for the door, leaving Apollo, Trucy, and the Wright Anything Agency far behind him.

Half an hour later, he jogged miserably up the courthouse steps, panting and trying to get his breath back. _What a terrible day to decide to walk to work, _he thought. _This would have been so much easier if I'd just driven the car. Curse you, blend 107!_

There was no one in the lobby, as the trial was, of course, already in full swing. Luckily it didn't take Phoenix too long to figure out which courtroom was being used, and he crept in through the double doors of Courtroom 5 just as a new witness was being called to the stand.

At the defense's bench, Athena didn't look so good. Judging by the dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

As unobtrusively as he could, Phoenix made his way over to sit beside her.

"Uh…sorry I'm late," he mumbled, rubbing anxiously at the back of his neck. "Rough morning. It's, uh, kind of a long story." _Somehow I feel like that apology isn't really enough, but…what else am I supposed to say? _

Athena, who had been distractedly watching the witness taking the stand, turned suddenly at the sound of Phoenix's voice. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, and both hands flew to her mouth. "M-Mr. Wright? You're here? But, I thought…!" She stopped, shook her head, and then said in a much smaller voice than she usually used, "I thought you weren't going to come."

_Yeah, well, _thought Phoenix, _honestly, if it hadn't been for Apollo, I probably would have missed the whole trial. Remind me to take my own advice next time, and to actually get some sleep before coming in to work. _

Athena wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she was staring fixedly down at her own two palms. "I thought you wouldn't want to come and help me, today," she mumbled. "Because…um…because I…"

_Because of last night, huh? _ Phoenix shook his head. "You know I'd never abandon you like that, Athena. I've got your back, remember? Just like I always have." He shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I was a little late, but…better late than never, right? Now we can really get this trial started!" He slammed both fists down on the table for emphasis, and then flashed her what he hoped was a comforting and confident smile.

"Ahem." The judge raised an eyebrow at him. "If the defense is finished re-affirming its eternal partnership, I'd like to continue with the witness' testimony. Is that acceptable to you, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix winced. "Y-yes, your honor. Of course! The defense is really ready this time." He turned back to Athena. "Right, Athena?"

Athena was now beaming with relief. "Absolutely! Ready as ever, your honor!" She punched one fist enthusiastically into the air.

Phoenix tried to turn his attention back to the witness stand, but he found that he had a hard time taking his eyes off Athena's smiling face. His heart was doing that horrible, rapid pounding thing again that made him wonder if all of the caffeine really was out of his system.

"Witness," barked the prosecutor. "Since the defense is FINALLY ready, will you please state your name and occupation for the court?"

**Several hours later, outside courtroom number 5…**

Phoenix and Athena were the first to leave the courtroom, once the verdict of "Not Guilty" had been given.

"We did it!" Athena was ecstatic, almost bouncing up and down with delight. "And in one day, too! Now Miss Dahl can run her very own newspaper, just like she's always wanted!"

Phoenix nodded approvingly at her. "You did a great job in there, Athena. You should be really proud of yourself. Your client owes you a huge debt of gratitude for sorting through that series of lies she told about the grandfather clock and the plate of sliced cucumbers. You're an impressive defense attorney…not that I ever doubted you for a second."

"No, no, I couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Wright," announced Athena brightly. "You were the one who gave me that final push towards the truth! If it hadn't been for your idea about the green paint on the toilet seat, I never would have pulled it off!"

"I guess we make a good team, huh?" Phoenix felt pretty amazing, actually. He couldn't seem to stop grinning.

"Definitely!" Giddy with delight, Athena twirled in a little circle, then unexpectedly threw both arms around Phoenix's neck, and hugged him tightly.

Caught unawares, Phoenix immediately stiffened, and the memory of her lips on his came flooding suddenly and jarringly back. His heartbeat picked up speed again, and Athena must have noticed, his discomfort because she jumped backwards guiltily and turned away from him, her face turning redder and redder by the second.

_This whole 'acting like nothing's wrong' thing, _thought Phoenix in frustration. _It's__ a lot harder than I thought it'd be. _

Athena , not quite able to look him in the eye, seemed as though she was just about to say something when Ms. China Dahl and her sister, the defendant, strode over looking thrilled.

"Ms. Cykes, we're both so grateful to you," murmured China Dahl. "You did what every other lawyer said would have been impossible, and I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you for it."

"Thank you from the bottom of both of our hearts." Miss Bella Dahl gave Athena a little bow, and her sister China quickly followed suit.

"Oh, um…don't mention it." Athena grinned. "After all, I was just doing my duty as your defense attorney! I'm really glad that it all worked out so well for you, Bella!"

"Thank you," repeated Bella." I'm..very excited to get started on the Shimmerton Chronicle. It's always been a dream of mine…and Athena, you helped me realize it!"

Athena clapped her hands together. "We should all go celebrate! It's only one o'clock. That's not too late for lunch, right? Let's all go out and eat something! I'm starving."

China and Bella glanced at each other briefly, and then China shook her head. "It's a very kind offer, Ms. Cykes, but unfortunately we have some business to attend to. Please, don't let us detain you. You should go and enjoy your lunch."

Both of the Dahl sisters smiled, nodded, and eventually made their way out of the courthouse, leaving Phoenix and Athena alone amidst a diminishing throng of trial-goers.

"Oh," murmured Athena., "So, um…" She glanced at Phoenix out of the corner of her eye.

_Now's my chance to make things right, _he realized. _Time to show her that we're a-ok. I need to act like the proud boss, here. That's what I'd normally do…I think. _

"Well, Athena? How about it?" Phoenix shrugged. "Let's get that celebratory lunch."

Athena blinked. "Just…just the two of us?"

_Well, yeah, _thought Phoenix. _We've had lunch together plenty of times before. There's nothing strange about it...right? Of course not. No, I think it's time to take a firm hand. _

"Athena," began Phoenix gently. "Look, I know that you're…a little upset about what happened at the office last night."

Athena flinched, but said nothing.

"I just want you to know," continued Phoenix, as levelly as he could, "that nothing's changed between us. You were tired, and overemotional, and you got confused. That's all it was. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Athena just shook her head.

_It would help, _thought Phoenix desperately, _if I didn't get little butterflies in my stomach every time I think about what happened at the office last night. Somehow, I feel like maybe that would make my argument more convincing. _"Anyway," he went on hastily, "I'm not upset, and I don't want you to worry about that incident anymore. It's a closed book, and it won't ever affect my respect for you as an attorney, or as an employee. Understand? Everything is going to be fine."

_Hey, that actually sounded pretty good, _thought Phoenix, pleased with himself for having delivered such a professional-sounding speech. He turned to smile at Athena, but she still wasn't' really looking at him. If anything, she looked even more dejected than she had before he'd started trying to cheer her up.

"Boss…" Athena sighed. "You, um…you forgot about me, didn't you? About my special ability?"

"Huh?" Phoenix frowned." No, of course not. We just used it to crack that case in court. How could I forget?"

"Um…well," explained Athena reluctantly, "what I mean is…Mr. Wright, I can tell when you're lying, remember? I can…I can hear what your heart is trying to say."

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat, and Athena winced.

_O-oh yeah, _thought Phoenix, trying not to panic. _Yeah, I did sort of forget about that…_

**To be continued…**


	6. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Part Two

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to get as much updating in as I can today and tonight, since starting tomorrow I'll be working 12 hours a day, seven days a week for a few weeks in a row. I won't have much time to write or update, and I know I'll miss it, because I am getting really into this story...

* * *

**Hummingbird Heartbeat – Part Two**

A short time later, after everyone else had cleared out of the courthouse, Athena and Mr. Wright sat alone on opposite sides of courtroom 5. Mr. Wright was still seated at the defense's bench, while Athena had huddled herself over on the prosecution's bench, perhaps only because she couldn't bring herself go to anywhere near her employer at the moment.

_It's all over for me, isn't it? _She sighed. _If only I'd kept it together…if only I'd never shown him how I feel. I've always looked up to him, felt so safe and secure with him…Mr. Wright has been my rock for so long. Ever since that horrible trial when I was accused of murder, I've just wanted to spend as much time as possible by his side. At first I thought that I just wanted to make him proud of me, but…I guess eventually I realized that it's more than that. I want him to…to care for me. I want to be special to him. He was never supposed to find out about my feelings, and now that he has…_

She remembered the sound of his heart as they'd stood beside each other at the bench only an hour or so ago. Every time he'd looked at her, and any time her fingers had brushed his sleeve or she'd had to lean in towards him to reach for a piece of evidence, he'd recoiled from her, and his heart had started pounding rapidly in his chest.

_He hates me now, after what happened last night, _realized Athena dejectedly. _He's afraid of even touching me, and it's obviously hard for him to be around me. I've…I've completely lost his trust now, haven't ? What if I can never get that back? What am I going to do?_

She felt like sobbing, but knew that it wouldn't solve anything.

"Athena," sighed Mr. Wright from across the room, leaning over the defense's bench to look at her. "What's going on? You haven't said anything for a long time. We came in here because you said that you wanted to talk. Well? I'm ready to listen."

Athena shook her head. "Nevermind. I…I guess there isn't anything to talk about. I'm sorry." _I just wanted to apologize, _she thought. _But, really, what's the point? It won't change what happened between us, and it won't change what he feels. Even if I tell him I'm so sorry, it won't make any of this go away. _

"You should go, Mr. Wright." Athena tried to smile at him, but her face felt stretched and unnatural. "I can hear what you're feeling. I know how much you…how much you hate being around me, now. So…it's okay. You can go. I'll be fine."

"What?" Mr. Wright shook his head. "What are you talking about? Athena, I don't hate being around you. You have to know that by now. You're a treasured part of my team…and you're a friend."

_But if that's true, then….why? _Athena cleared her throat and forced herself to meet his eyes. "You can't bluff your way through this," she said gently. "I can hear how troubled your heart is when you're with me. I know that I messed things up, and I'm sorry, but that doesn't matter. You can't lie to me and say that you don't care about what happened, because you do. You're really upset about it."

Mr. Wright opened his mouth as if he was about to make an objection, then frowned, shook his head, and took a deep breath. "Athena…fine. I didn't want to do this, but…it looks like I don't have a choice."

_Here it comes, _thought Athena, steeling herself for the blow. _Be brave, Athena. Somehow, no matter what happens, you're going to be okay, even if it means starting over at a new agency. You can survive this…_

"How do you feel," asked Mr. Wright unexpectedly, "about a little therapy session?"

Athena stared. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?'

"It makes perfect sense." Mr. Wright shrugged. "You say that I must hate you after what happened last night. I deny that I have any bad feeling towards you, but you refuse to believe me. There's really only one way that we can prove I'm telling the truth. You'll have to analyze my emotions and draw a conclusion based on what you find out."

He looked perfectly calm, but again, Athena could feel the dischord in his heart. _He's still afraid, _she thought. _Why is he asking me to do this if he's so afraid of what I'm going to find out? _

"A-are you sure?" Athena bit her lip.

"Yes." Mr. Wright nodded. "I need you to believe in me, and I'm prepared to prove my case. Go ahead. Let's start the cross examination."

With that, Mr. Wright settled back, crossed his arms in front of him over the desk, and waited. Athena, uncertain what else to do, booted up her mood matrix.

_But…what do I ask him about? _Athena was at a loss. _I don't know what kind of testimony to use here._

"I'm going to testify," Mr. Wright explained, "about the trial that took place an hour ago. I'll tell you what I remember, and you check me to see if it matches up with what you remember. Then you're free to examine my emotional responses to events, and we'll see what conclusions we can draw."

_It's really amazing, _Athena mused, _how he can seem so relaxed and nonchalant, and actually be so tormented inside. It's like I'm watching one movie, but listening to the soundtrack from a totally different film at the same time. _

"Ready? Here we go." Almost immediately, Mr. Wright launched into his statement. Athena had to hurriedly punch a few keys on her screen to get caught up.

"Last night," he told her, "I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about what happened at the office last night. Overall, it was a really rough night, and when I got up this morning, I wasn't myself. I walked to the office, and I decided that the best way to handle this problem was to meet it head-on. I planned to already be there when you got to work so that I could make you feel as welcome as possible. I wanted you to have no doubts in your mind that everything between us was perfectly normal and that there was nothing to be worried about."

_That's why he was late to the trial? _Athena winced. _He was up all night thinking about what happened with me? And then…this morning, all he wanted was to make me feel better. He's a great man. I wish I hadn't caused him so much trouble. He must have been really anxious about this if he couldn't sleep at all because of it. _

"When I finally got to court," Mr. Wright went on, "You told me that you hadn't expected me to show up. I was really surprised and kind of hurt by that. I didn't think you'd doubt me so much."

_Sorry…_ Athena winced.

"But," he continued, "you did seem pretty happy to see me when I did arrive. So, the trial got started, and for a while, it looked like we were losing ground. Then we got the upper-hand back again when you made some really convincing points backed up by some well-played evidence. I even got a couple of good jabs in myself. That prosecutor isn't so hot." He grinned. "Anyway, we handled ourselves pretty well, I thought, and ultimately we got our Not Guilty verdict. We left the courtroom together, and we ran into your client and her sister. Then you suggested that we all go out for lunch, but the Dahl sisters couldn't make it."

He stopped, and Athena looked up from her screen for a moment.

"That's it, I think." He frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's everything I can remember. So, Madame Attorney? How'd I do?"

"Um…" Athena flipped quickly back through the series of statements. "Yeah, that looks pretty good. That's…exactly what I remember happening, too."

"Okay, great." Mr. Wright shrugged. "So…let's see what you've got."

Athena bent her head down to her screen, and almost as soon as she did, she felt the dischord in Mr. Wright's heart intensify. _He really, really isn't enjoying this, _she realized, shaking her head. _I don't understand. Why are we doing this? He knows he can't bluff me into submission like all those prosecutors. _

"There are a lot of strong emotions evident in your testimony, boss," mused Athena as she examined the statements and the accompanying images. "Um, I guess it was a pretty emotional trial, so that makes sense. You seem pretty angry at that prosecutor, and you're definitely shocked when you find out that you're late for the trial. That all makes perfect sense, but…"

"But?" Mr. Wright raised an eyebrow.

_But this doesn't seem to fit, _realized Athena. _There's…a lot of misplaced emotion here, here, here, and…here. _

"The two emotions that are strongest throughout your statement, though," she told him, "are fear and happiness. You seem to be experiencing fear and happiness at the same time an awful lot. It's here, when you say that you couldn't sleep last night. It's here again when you arrive at the trial, and then it's here, at the end of your statement, when you talk about us winning the case."

"Ah…yeah, that…that sounds about right." Mr. Wright sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair in one of his classic nervous gestures. "Well…I guess it was a stupid plan anyway. I probably knew that from the beginning, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Plan?" Athena was confused. "What plan?"

"My plan to convince you that nothing had changed between us." Mr. Wright gave her a sheepish little grin. "Honestly, I had myself convinced that nothing had to change until…well, I guess until I heard you read the emotions in my testimony back to me. It's pretty incriminating when you put it all together like that, huh?"

Still staring at the screen, Athena tried to make sense of the words and pictures. It certainly didn't look like he hated her. There wasn't a lot of anger anywhere in his statement, and honestly she'd been expecting a lot more of it.

"I'm not going to help you figure it out," he told her. "No reason to dig my own grave any deeper. You let me know when you've solved the mystery. I'll be right here."

With that, Mr. Wright crossed to one of the gallery chairs, put his feet up, and leaned back, looking for all the world like he was totally relaxed. Athena could hear his heart beating so fast that she was worried it might burst right out of his chest. He was in a state of abject panic.

At a loss, she turned her attention back to the screen.

_Happiness and fear, _she thought, _in so many places, and at such intense levels! Let's see…he's happy and he's scared when he's having trouble sleeping, right here at the beginning of the testimony. What was it that was keeping him awake? He was thinking about what happened last night at the office. He was thinking about…about when I kissed him. _

She flushed, swallowed, and moved hastily on.

_And here it is again…that combination of powerful happiness and powerful fear, when he arrives at the trial and sits down next to me. When he talks about how I said I didn't expect him to come, he seems to be feeling a lot of sadness…but when he talks about how I'm relieved to see him, there's an equally intense amount of happiness and fear. _

A noise from the gallery notified Athena that Mr. Wright was now drumming his fingers idly on the backs of one of the chairs. Apparently he was getting impatient.

_And, finally, _she thought, coming to the end of the statement, _the happiness and fear is here, again, but in two different places. He's happy and scared when we leave the courtroom after the trial, and then he's happy and scared again when the Dahl's aren't able to join us for lunch. So what is it? What's the common factor? Is there any one thing present whenever he's feeling that combination of emotions?_

She had to go back through the entire testimony twice more, carefully reading through each statement and examining every mental picture before the truth started to make itself plain.

_It's…me, isn't it? _Athena wasn't sure what to think. _Every time…it's something to do with me. When he can't sleep because he's dreaming about what happened with me, he's happy and scared. When I'm glad to see him at the trial, he's happy and scared. And…what happened when we left the courtroom? I hugged, him didn't I? That made him happy and scared, too, and so did the idea of…of being alone with me at lunch. Every time he thinks about me, or touches me, or…well, every time, it makes him happy and scared. That…that can only mean one thing, but...no, it can't be!_

Shocked and unable to believe her own conclusions, Athena looked up and found that Mr. Wright was now standing in front of her bench. He was still faintly smiling, but there were now beads of sweat pooling on his forehead.

"So?" he asked." Figure it out, yet?"

Athena shook her head, feeling a little dazed." I… make you happy, don't I?"

Mr. Wright nodded.

"But…I also make you scared." Athena wasn't so sure about that one. "Why?"

Mr. Wright sighed, and rubbed at his right temple like he could feel a headache coming on. When he spoke, he looked at the courtroom floor rather than directly at Athena. "Yeah," he admitted. "You do. You make me really happy. I, uh, I like being around you. I always have. Maybe it took me a while to realize it…and maybe I didn't even fully realize it until last night at the office, but…maybe I like being around you a little bit too much."

Athena's breath caught in her throat.

"And…that's scary," muttered Mr. Wright. "The fact that I enjoy being near you so much…it's terrifying. Athena, you're not even nineteen years old. You're just a kid, barely old enough o be out of high school. Having feelings for you feels…well, honestly, it feels horrible. It's not the way things are supposed to work. I'm your boss, I'm your teacher, and I'm supposed to look out for you and guide you. Men in my position and at my age aren't supposed to prey on high schoolers. That's a crime in itself." He scratched at the back of his head, and grimaced. "Maybe I really am having a mid-life crisis."

Athena, however, was stuck on one part of his statement.

"You…you have feelings for me?" Her words came in an awkward little squeak.

Defeated, Mr. Wright shrugged. "What does the evidence tell you?"

**To be continued…**


	7. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Part Three

**Hummingbird Heartbeat: - Part Three**

For a moment, Athena was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. She just kept staring at Mr. Wright, watching as his face got slowly redder and redder and he fidgeted uncomfortably with the sleeve of his jacket.

_This is crazy,_ she thought, _but he said it. _I_ know I heard him say it, and I felt it in his heart. Mr Wright…has feelings for ME. Pinch me, I must be dreaming right now!_

To test that theory, she pinched her own arm as hard as she could. It hurt, and she squeaked in pain. "Ouch! _Uh, well, _she decided, _I guess that settles that. So, it is real. I think this might be the best d__ay of my whole life life. I can't believe it. The master and his apprentice, huh? It's like something out of a romance novel! _

All of the abject disappointment and misery she'd been feeling only moments ago had turned into ecstatic disbelief, and she beamed at Mr. Wright. Now that she noticed it, he was actually really cute when he was all flustered, flushed and confused.

"It's okay, boss," Athena assured him, listening to the sound of her own heart singing with delight. "You don't have to be scared. You can trust me, and…I trust you! I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, so you don't have to worry about me. It's gonna be fine! We're gonna be just fine."

She reached out hand to him, but he immediately jerked away from her, and she frowned.

_He really does care about me, no matter how much he tries to deny those feelings, _she reminded herself. _I can hear it, now, in his heart. The heart can never lie!_

Dizzy and emboldened by her joy, she stepped around the defense's bench. Mr. Wright's heartbeat reacted as she got closer, and she flashed him a dazzling smile. He stopped, apparently temporarily stunned by the smile, and Athena took that opportunity to bravely throw both arms around his neck, stand on her toes and kiss him full on the mouth.

"Mmph!_" Mr. Wright's eyes went wide, and his body tensed in her arms. Then slowly, almost involuntarily, he relaxed a little, hesitantly placing his hands at her waist. For the first time he returned the kiss very gently, like he was afraid she might break if he moved too quickly or too much. Gradually the kiss deepened and intensified, and Mr. Wright's hands on her waist tightened as both of their hearts sped up almost in unison. Athena found herself getting light-headed with the excitement of the kiss, and she closed her eyes, letting herself lean trustingly against him, her body folding neatly into his. For a moment, they stood there together with her back pressed up against the prosecution's bench, until Mr. Wright abruptly released her and took several quick steps backwards. He turned his back on her, and sucked in a deep, unsteady breath.

"No," he muttered a little breathlessly, shaking his head. "I…I'm sorry, Athena, but this isn't a good idea."

_Again? _Frustrated, Athena sighed. _I don't get it. What's the problem? Why is he still so upset? __  
_

"Mr. Wright," she insisted, pouring all of the warmth, confidence, and sincerity she had into her voice to try and help him feel less conflicted. "You don't have to pretend anymore. It's okay! I…I feel the same way, so…"

Again, he shook his head, but more firmly his time. When he turned around to face her, the doubt and confusion was gone from his eyes, and he was clearly doing his best to be in control again. His heart was still screaming, but his face was too calm, almost unreadable. The sudden change threw Athena for a bit of a loop, and she tried to take a step back before finding herself trapped by the bench.

"You told me something just now," he reminded her quietly. "You said that you trust me. That trust is very important to me, Athena. I'd never do anything to risk destroying or breaking it."

Athena opened her mouth to protest. "But-!"

Mr. Wright cut her off. "The other day at the office you said that you were counting on me not to let you lose your way. I won't let you down. Being with me…would be a mistake, and it's my job to help you steer clear of that kind of mistake. It's my job as your mentor, and my job as you friend. I can't let anything get in the way of that."

"It's not a mistake!" Athena could feel the situation slipping away from her again. "Mr. Wright, I lo-!"

"Don't say it," he interrupted hastily, and a slightly pained look flashed across his face. "Please, don't say another word. You're eighteen, and you're a very promising attorney. You've got an incredibly bright future ahead of you, and I won't let you jeopardize it because of a schoolgirl crush."

Now, Athena was starting to get angry. She clenched her fists at her sides, trying not to lose her temper. _Why won't he take me seriously? I would have thought we'd be over this by now! _"I'm not a little girl," she reminded him. "I'm a legal adult in a bunch of different countries!"

"A legal…!" Mr. Wright's jaw dropped, and his ears turned pink, which again would have been cute if he wasn't trying to look so serious. "Wait, legal for what…? What are you suggesting?"

_You know perfectly well what I'm suggesting, boss, _thought Athena, even if she was a little surprised and embarrassed that she'd actually said that out loud. Somehow, she managed to not to blush.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Wright ran his hands nervously through his hair, which was now drenched in sweat.

"I...I didn't want to have to do this," he mumbled, "but it looks like I don't have a choice after all." He paused, frowned, and then cleared his throat sternly. "Athena, I think you'll need to take a few days absence from the office, at least until this...issue resolves itself."

"Wh…what?" Athena stared. "But, Mr. Wright, I-!"

"I had hoped that we'd be able to move forward as though nothing had changed between us," continued Mr. Wright, "but I think it's pretty obvious now that it won't be that easy."

_No…no, this is exactly what I was afraid would happen. _Athena bit her lip. _He looks so…cold, all of a sudden. I don't understand. Why is this happening? He's being so stubborn! Why can't he just trust me? This could be such a happy moment if he'd just stop worrying so much! _

"I'm sorry, Athena," sighed Mr. Wright. "This isn't a punishment, okay? I'm not angry. I just…think we're both going to need a little time to get over this. Once we've got this behind us, of course I want you to come back to work. I hope it's as soon as possible."

_I'm not getting over you that easily, _thought Athena. "What," she asked, "am I supposed to tell Apollo?"

Mr. Wright shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you can tell him that you're taking a few days of personal leave. That's pretty standard. Really, though, it's up to you." Forcing a smile, he added, "oh, and I'll be giving you paid leave, of course."

"That's not the point," muttered Athena, stamping her foot. "I don't care if it's paid leave or unpaid leave. I don't want to be away from the office, and I don't…" She swallowed. _I don't want to be away from you, _she thought, but this time she had the good sense not to say it out loud.

Mr. Wright must have figured it out anyway, because when he shook his head at her this time, his eyes were kind, and definitely sad "It's only for a little while," he assured her. "I'm sure it won't take you long to understand why we can't...why it's not a good idea for us to act like this. I know that I'll be seeing you back at the office really soon. Like you said, everything's going to be okay."

Reaching out a hand to her, he almost gave her one of his characteristic little shoulder squeezes, the way he usually did when he was trying to cheer her up or comfort her. At the last minute, though, he apparently thought better of the gesture, and dropped his hand back to his side, looking a bit lost. Then he sighed, tried another sad little smile, turned around, and started out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Wright," called Athena. "Please, wait!"

He didn't wait. Even as he left the room, shutting the heavy doors behind him, Athena could hear the rampant discord in his heart.

"…Damnit." She forced back her tears, sat down hard on one of the gallery seats, and took a deep breath. _What do I do now? _

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **I'm running out the door, please forgive any typos! I promise to correct them as soon as possible!

This story is such a guilty pleasure…I mean, really, I shouldn't be having as much fun writing this as I am.

Seriously, though, for multiple reasons I am actually finding it quite difficult to write a Phoenix Wright/Ace Attorney romance. Maybe I'll expound upon that some more in the next chapter. I think that might be an important issue to address within the story...so please stay tuned!


	8. A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note: **So, you may notice that there's a little bit of overlap between this story and a couple of my other stories. Characters in each of my stories may make a similar-sounding comment or joke, or may reference similar situations.

I think I've decided that all of the stories I write are actually connected in one big timeline/universe, so you can actually read all of them together to make up one cohesive plot. I'll have to figure out exactly what the date is on this one, to be sure that it fits in smoothly with the others. It will take a little doing, but please bear with me. I may go back and do a little tiny bit of editing here and there to make sure that all the pieces slide together exactly the way they should.

* * *

**A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action Please**

Later that night, Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth had what was supposed to be a celebratory dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city.

"Wow," mumbled Maya around a large bite of gourmet pasta salad. "This stuff is amazing! How come we've never eaten here before, Nick? I mean, I know I'm supposed to be living the ascetic's life, or whatever, but seriously, the stuff they make in Kurain Village just doesn't compare at all. Would it really kill some of the villagers to learn how to cook?"

"Maya," mumbled Phoenix, "you don't know how to cook either."

"Huh…" Maya frowned." Yeah, well, that's true. Maybe it's time for me to learn! Oh, Pearly can sort of cook, though! Not, uh, very well, exactly, but she's super enthusiastic about it! That's something, right?"

Phoenix didn't respond. He had a terrible, pounding, double-barreled migraine, and he was having a hard time focusing on the conversation. He was making himself sick trying not to think about Athena, and about the big, dazzling smile on her face when he'd finally confessed, or about how good it had felt to hold her, even for just a minute. He wondered where she was, what she was doing right now, and if she was having a hard time not thinking about him.

_Ack, _he told himself. _Stop, it Phoenix! Not that saying that makes it any better. The moment you try not to think about something, it's the only thing you can think about, right? Basic psychology…something about proteins, and 'neurological perseveration,' or uh, something. Athena told me that. _He groaned, and buried his head in his hands. _This isn't working…_

"Wright," remarked Edgeworth. "You're not eating."

"Yeah," agreed Maya, peering into Phoenix's face. "Actually, Nick, you don't look so good. You okay? You're not getting sick from the food, are you? Wait, don't you have a shellfish allergy? I'm pretty sure whatever this is has fish in it…maybe."

_Uh, well I haven't eaten any of it yet, so…_Phoenix shook his head. "I'm fine. Sorry. I just have a headache. It…was a really long day."

"Oh, yeah. That trial did look pretty tough." Maya nodded understandingly. "Athena was great, though! She's really smart! You're lucky to have her on your team."

"Y-yeah," mumbled Phoenix, wincing. "She's definitely something special."

He was just trying to think of a great way to change the subject when there was a commotion at the table behind them. Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth all turned around to see a very nervous looking young man in an ill-fitting tweed suit kneeling on the ground next to a seated blond woman with huge blue eyes and dangerous-looking red heels.

"Edna," began the man, his voice quavering as he reached into his pocket. "There's…there's something I have to ask you. Will you…will you marry me?"

He pulled out a little velvet box, and opened it to reveal a small though very sparkly diamond ring.

The whole restaurant held its collective breath.

"Oh, Arnie," breathed Edna eventually, after gazing for a long moment at the beautiful ring, "Of course I will! Yes! Yes, absolutely, yes!"

Arnie's mouth dropped open in shock, as Edna snatched up the ring, threw herself at him, and kissed him enthusiastically. The patrons of the restaurant erupted into cheers, and both Edna and Arnie blushed with pleasure.

"Wow, that was pretty brave of him," noted Maya as she, Phoenix and Edgeworth all turned back to their own dinners. "I mean…isn't it sort of dangerous to propose in public like that? What if she'd said no? I bet that would have been really embarrassing."

"Hmm," agreed Edgeworth noncommittally.

"But…you know, seeing stuff like that kind of makes me wonder," mused Maya. "Those two look pretty young, and we're…I mean, we're not old, or anything, but we're not exactly kids anymore. None of us ever seem to be dating anybody. I guess we're all just too busy with other stuff, but what if we all get old and we're still old maids? Doesn't that sound kind of lonely?"

"I don't think men can be old maids, Maya," said Phoenix. "We' d probably just be old men."

Edgeworth snorted, and put his spoon down. "Speak for yourself," he admonished them. "I never said that I am not involved with anyone."

"Wha…WHAT?" Phoenix and Maya both stared at Edgeworth, who, apparently totally unruffled, continued quietly eating his soup.

"Edgeworth," asked Phoenix, floored, "you're dating someone? When did that happen? _Not, _he reminded himself, _that it's really so strange. I mean, he's…uh, not a bad guy. Anyway, the Chief Prosecutor's a pretty impressive title. I bet that gives him a lot of attractive clout, or…something. _

"Wait! Wait! I know! It's Anna, right?" Maya was almost bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. "You're dating Anna, from your office! She's super pretty! It has to be her."

Edgeworth just shook his head and wagged an admonishing finger at them. "Anna is my secretary," he informed Maya, "and thus she is my subordinate. Any romantic relationship between myself and her would be highly inappropriate on a number of levels. Surely even you can see that."

"Oh." Maya shrugged. "Too bad."

Phoenix wanted to melt into the floor. "R-right," he stammered, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "Obviously if she works under you, then that, uh, wouldn't work out. Yeah. Of course not."

Edgeworth just nodded.

"Well," said Maya, shifting gears slightly, "okay, so maybe you're not as hopeless as the rest of us, Mr. Edgeworth, but Nick here hasn't dated anyone in forever. Isn't that right, Nick? I mean, the last person you really dated was Dahlia Hawthorne, or…um, no, actually it was Iris, only you thought it was Dahlia. Right?"

"I really don't want to talk about that," muttered Phoenix. Maya ignored him.

"As your best friend and your Ace Assistant," she went on thoughtfully, "maybe I should be trying to find you a girlfriend. I know Trucy would love that, and honestly I'd kinda like to see what you'd be like if you were in love. Mia says you used to be super gross and lovey-dovey when you were dating Dahlia, and I be that'd be really cute! Now that you're all old and stuff, though, you'd probably end up being way too serious and just really annoying any girl you were with. You need to learn to lighten up a little bit."

_Please, _begged Phoenix desperately in the confines of his own head, _please just leave me alone and let me suffer in silence. This is too much. Mercy…_

**Meanwhile, outside Eldoon's noodle stand…**

"Can you die from sodium poisoning?" Apollo was frowning down at his extra-large bowl of Eldoon's famous, salty noodles. "I mean…I have a complicated relationship with this place. Part of me knows that it'll probably kill me, and yet I just can't tear myself away…"

"It's a tradition!" Trucy shrugged. "This is where we always go after a successful trial! Um, except Daddy apparently had other plans tonight. He has some fancy dinner date."

"Date?" Athena almost choked on her noodles. "Wha…what are you talking about? What kind of 'date?'" _Uh oh, _she thought. _Now when did I start acting like a girl? _

"Oh, I think he's out with Mr. Edgeworth and Maya," returned Trucy. "They sometimes get together on the weekends when Maya's not busy training. I think Mr. Edgeworth said he'd take them a nice restaurant to celebrate your big win. Actually, I was kind of expecting you to be with them."

_Mr. Wright didn't tell me, _thought Athena miserably. _Actually…hey ,it was my trial, wasn't it? I should be the one celebrating at a fancy restaurant! Grr, no fair! He doesn't have any right to do that! The big jerk..._

"Don't let it get you down." Klavier Gavin shrugged, and put down his empty noodle bowl. "After all, Fraulein, you're here with us now. Is there really any other place you'd rather be?"

"That reminds me." Apollo raised an eyebrow at Klavier. "Why are you here again?"

"Polly," Trucy admonished him, "don't be rude! I invited Klavier."

_Speaking of differences in age, _thought Athena, maybe a little more maliciously than she otherwise would have, _I wonder how Mr. Wright would feel if he knew that his little girl was spending so much time with a twenty-six year old rock god? He'd probably be seriously pissed off. I mean…after all, it's not appropriate for an older guy to 'take advantage' of the trust of a young woman, right? _

She sighed, remembering the cold look in Mr. Wright's eyes as he'd carefully explained to her all the reasons why they would never work out.

"Ah, Fraulein." Klavier frowned. "That sigh…I'd recognize it anywhere. That is the tortured sigh of a woman in love, ja?"

"Huh?" Apollo blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Athena!" Trucy beamed. "You're in love? Really?"

"Wha-what? No! No, of course not!" Athena felt herself turning red. "What are you all talking about? I, um, just…have a lot on my mind, that's all. It's not love. I'm not in love. Why would I be in love? That's just crazy!"

"Methinks," murmured Klavier with a little grin, "that the lady doth protest too much."

"Actually," insisted Athena, "I've got a bunch of personal stuff going on in my life right now. It's all very…personal! Yeah. So, as of tomorrow, I'll be taking a short leave of absence from the office, just so I have time to sort some things out."

The smile instantly faded from Trucy's face, and Apollo looked shocked. Only Klavier continued to smile, apparently unfased.

_Okay, _thought Athena. _Maybe I could have phrased that better, but it had to come out eventually. _

"No…" Trucy bit her lip. "You can't leave us. We'll all be so lonely without you. What will Daddy say? He really relies on you a lot."

"Uh," mumbled Athena, not quite looking Trucy in the eye, "actually, Mr. Wright already knows. He's…totally fine with it. Really, it was sort of…his idea."

"Is everything all right?" Apollo was clearly worried. "If there's something going on, Athena, you know that we're here to help you. You don't have to face anything alone, ever."

_Apollo…thank you. _Athena smiled at him, and for a moment she felt just a little bit better. _I wish I could tell you and Trucy both, but…_

"Nein," interrupted Klavier, shaking his head. "There are some things that it might be best for Fraulein Cykes to handle alone. Matters of the heart, for example."

"What…?" Athena turned on him. "What does that mean?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Fraulein," Klavier continued, "but is your leave of absence not dictated by your heart's yearnings? You are headed off on a quest to capture the heart of the man you love…isn't that right? Don't lie to me. I know what I heard. That sigh was a sigh of love, ja. I know love when I hear it."

"Is that true, Athena?" Apollo was frowning.

"No!" Athena shook her head frantically. "No, it's nothing like that!" _Exactly the opposite, actually. If I could 'follow my heart,' I'd definitely just stay here. This is totally different from what my heart wants!_

"Well," decided Trucy, "I don't think you should worry too much, Athena. After all, you're great! You're pretty, and you're smart, and you're super-exciting! No matter who this guy is, he's going to fall head-over-heels for you in no time! I just know it!"

Athena tried to smile. _Trucy, _she thought, _that's really sweet, but you are way closer to this situation than you realize. _

"What's the problem, exactly?" demanded Apollo." What, is he seeing somebody else, or does he live really far away? Does he not like redheads, or-?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Athena glared at him. "Anyway, it's nothing like that. We, uh…well, it's just that he's a little bit older than I am." _Or maybe a lot older…_

"Ohhhh…" Trucy nodded. "Yeah, that must be tough."

Klavier, however, just shrugged it off. "Age, is just a number," he announced. "Love conquers all. There's a song about that on the Gavinners' new comeback album. It's a hard-hitting rock-opera about the trials and tribulations of forbidden love, as a young prosecutor's bitter rivalry with an experienced defense attorney blossoms into passion in the confines of the courtroom. Pretty powerful stuff."

Trucy almost squealed with delight. "You're coming back? Really? I'm so excited! Apollo, don't you remember how much fun that one Gavinners' concert was? Now maybe we'll have a chance to see them play live again! That's so cool!"

"Yeah," muttered Apollo. "Fun. Sure. We're talking about the concert where the Interpol agent was murdered, right? Just checking."

From his pocket, Klavier produced a bunch of tickets, and handed one to each of the others. "I can promise you that this concert is gonna be even more fun and exciting than Daryan Crescend's famous last stand. In just two weeks we'll be returning to the stage for the greatest comeback tour the world has ever seen. Achtung, baby…the Gavinners are back in action and ready to rock!"

_Um…sure, _thought Athena, gazing with disinterest at the ticket in her hand. _I mean, that's great and all, but I don't really feel like going out to a concert. Then again, it's not like I have that much else to do, right now. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to at least try to cheer up a little. That one time when I saw the Gavinners at Junie's old school, they were really pretty great. Maybe a little exciting fun is exactly what I need right now. At least it'd be something to look forward to. _

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Somehow, Klavier snuck into this chapter. I actually really didn't like him when I first played through the games, but he's definitely growing on me…


	9. The Same Old Song - Part One

**Author's Note: **Here's one very important question for you all;

In the last chapter, Edgeworth admitted to Maya and Phoenix that he's been secretly dating someone.

So…who is it? Who do you think he's dating? It isn't Phoenix, Maya, or Athena (obviously), but any other character is fair game. I'm curious to hear your opinions!

* * *

**The Same Old Song – Part One**

Two weeks went by. Athena abided by Mr. Wright's wishes, and she didn't go anywhere near the office during that entire period of time.

At first, it wasn't so bad. In fact, being away from the office almost felt like a mini-vacation. That feeling lasted for maybe a week before Athena started to get homesick and lonely. Reading old case reports and exercising three times a day got boring fast, and her mind started inexorably wandering back to Apollo, Trucy, and always, always to Mr. Wright.

When the day of the Gavinners' big comeback concert arrived, Athena was infinitely relieved to have something to do with herself.

_Today, _she decided, pulling her hair back and putting on a low-cut blouse that she'd never have been able to wear to work, _I am going to have a great time! This is going to be fun! I deserve a little fun, and I won't let my feelings get in the way. I'm not going to think about Mr. Wright even once, tonight. Why should I? Tonight's going to be all about me…and about cheering on Prosecutor Gavin! _

Buoyed by her own self-determination, Athena headed out early for the Sunshine Coliseum. When she got there, she found, not surprisingly, that the place was packed from wall to wall with excited and squealing teenage girls, accompanied by their slightly less enthusiastic boyfriends, husbands, fathers and brothers. There was already a throng of young women swarming at the lip of the stage, even though Klavier and his band mates had yet to make an appearance. The set-up on the stage was pretty impressive in itself, though, consisting of several large banners bearing the Gavinners' logo, a glittering silver platform for each of the performers, and a huge tower in the center of the stage that looked as though it had been sprinkled all down one side with iridescent mirror-dust.

_I wonder who built all this, _mused Athena. _This looks like a huge job! I guess when Klavier Gavin puts on a show, he goes all out for the special effects and spectacle. The stage back at Themis Legal Academy wasn't nearly this decked out. Then again, I guess that makes sense. _

"Athena! Athena, over here!" Trucy came hurrying over from the entrance, breathless and flushed with excitement. "You came! I'm so glad. I haven't seen you in a whole two weeks! We were afraid that you might decide not to come."

"Oh, hi, Trucy." Athena grinned. "Yep, here I am! Wouldn't miss this for the world! Isn't this stage amazing?"

Trucy nodded eagerly. "It's even more spectacular than the last time we saw a Gavinners concert. Klavier says that this is going to be the most epic concert he's ever performed! Although…honestly, it'll probably be hard to make it even more exciting than last time. Cause, you know, last time someone was murdered, and that definitely keeps things interesting."

_Good point, _thought Athena. _Maybe that's exactly why he's making such a big deal out of this. The last major concert that the Gavinners performed ended in murder. Maybe Klavier's trying to wipe that nasty memory out of everybody's minds by making something bigger and better. It's not a bad idea, actually. If I were him, I'd want my band to be remembered for something besides being the headliner at the scene of a crime. _

"It's too bad that Polly couldn't come." Trucy sighed. "He says he's too busy, but we haven't had a case to work on all week, so I'm not sure what he's busy doing, exactly."

"Huh?" Athena frowned. "He's not here? Wait, you said 'we' before. 'We' were afraid I wasn't going to come, right? Trucy, who's 'we?'"

Trucy had just opened her mouth to answer when the crowd went insane. The stadium lights dimmed and the stage roared to life as Klavier Gavin and his five band members strode out, decked out in glistening, studded black jackets and very tight jeans, looking like the poster boys for every teenager girl's wettest dreams. Whatever Trucy said in response to Athena was lost in the enthusiastic wailing of the throng.

"Achtung, baby!" Klavier Gavin beamed at the crowd, and the crowd screamed back at him. "Hey, I bet you've all got a lot of questions, but let's not waste time talking. Let's start this gig off right! After all, you didn't come here to listen to us talk. You came here ready to ROCK!"

The teenage girls squealed. The applause was defining. The band burst instantly into one of the only Gavinners songs that Athena knew well, "Atroquinine, My Love."

"Aw," shouted Trucy, just close enough that Athena could barely hear her. "This brings back memories! They played this song the last time Polly and I went to a concert! It's so lame that he couldn't make it. He would have loved this!"

_This is the last place on Earth that Apollo would have wanted to be, _thought Athena, shaking her head. _Trucy, he only goes along with this kind of thing because he adores you, but there's only so much you can really expect. _

Athena found that she was struggling a little bit more than she'd expected to with the Gavinners' sound. She'd known that it was going to be loud, and she'd steeled herself for some jarring, blaring guitar chords, but the sheer masses of people in the crowd and their hundreds and hundreds of rapidly beating hearts were already making her feel a little queasy.

_This may not have been such a good idea after all…_Athena swallowed hard and tried to get control of herself as her head pounded. _No, nevermind, I came here to have fun. I can do this! This is nothing. I've been in more crowded places. It's just that everyone here is so excited, the heartbeats are deafening._

"Athena?" Suddenly, there was a warm, familiar hand on Athena's shoulder, and her own heart jumped in response. "Are you all right? I was worried this might happen."

_Not here, _thought Athena, even as her heart thrilled and began a rapid tattoo against the inside of her chest. _But, Trucy as good as told me, didn't she? I should have known…_

Mr. Wright released Athena's shoulder, and frowned. "Athena? You really look terrible. Do we need to get you out of here? This kind of event might be a little much for you."

"I…I'm fine," she muttered hoarsely. "Um…it's nothing. I can handle it."

"Well…if you say so." Mr. Wright shrugged, and shook his head. Smiling gently, he added, "I guess I should have known better than to ask. It's not like you to back down from a challenge, even if its only something small like this."

"This isn't exactly a 'small' concert, Daddy," remarked Trucy. "Ooh, look, he's doing that thing where he flips the guitar over! I don't get it, how does that work? It's such a great trick!"

Athena couldn't tear her eyes away from the smile on Mr. Wright's face. _How can he be so calm? He's just…standing there, smiling, like there's nothing bothering him at all. I don't get it. My heart won't stop racing, and he's just…he's just fine. That can't really be true, can it? _

She listened desperately for the sound of his heartbeat, but found that she couldn't pinpoint it in the midst of the maddening crowd. Mr. Wright wasn't even looking at Athena anymore, and when she tried to catch his eye, he wrapped one arm around Trucy's shoulders and made some little remark to his daughter that Athena couldn't quite hear. Trucy laughed, and then Mr. Wright laughed, and somehow they both seemed so very, very far away from poor Athena, who was listening to the sound of her own heart breaking.

_He's over me already, _Athena realized. _Just two weeks, huh? That's all it took. Wow, I...I can't believe it!_

She was so stunned that all thought of enjoying the concert vanished, and she couldn't even find the strength to turn around and leave. During the next several songs she just stood there, nodding vaguely along with the music and trying not to see how happy and unconcerned Mr. Wright seemed to be. Not even the noise reached her anymore, and she was only startled out of her miserable stupor when the music stopped briefly, and again Klavier Gavin stepped to the front of the stage.

"This next song," he called out, "is very special to me. I wrote it a couple of years ago with a artist whom I will always hold in the greatest esteem. I look back fondly on the time that she and I got to spend and play together, and whenever I play this song, her memory is in my mind."

The crowd murmured appreciatively. Klavier grinned. Then, unexpectedly, his eyes met Athena's for a moment, and he knelt down on the lip of the stage, reaching a hand out to her.

"Fraulein," he said. "For this next song, I'll need a volunteer…or a partner, if you will. Would you care to join me?"

"Wha..? Wait, I can't-!" Athena found herself being helped up on to the stage by enthusiastic audience members before she'd even had a chance to protest." Klavier, what are you doing? I can't sing!"

Klavier patted her hand encouragingly. "Relax, Fraulein. You won't need to. Do you know how to tango?"

"No!" Athena shook her head emphatically. Klavier laughed.

"Well, then, just follow me," he told her, placing one hand on the small of her back, and the other at her waist. "It's easy, and I'll guide you. We'll have you dancing like a leaf on the wind in no time."

The music began to play, and a beautiful woman all wrapped in shimmering veils made her way out from the backstage. Her face wasn't visible under all those gauzy layers, but when she began to sing, her voice was clear and dazzling, cutting through the clamor of the crowd in an instant. The throng fell silent to listen, and Klavier began to move slowly. He used the hand he held braced against Athena's back to help press her gently through the steps of the dance.

It did take her a few awkward moments to get the hang out of it, but Athena was used to winging her way out of unexpected situations. _Actually, _she thought, _this is...sort of fun! It's definitely easier than I expected. _

"Don't you have to play?" she asked. "After all, this is your big song."

Klavier shrugged. "I wrote it, ja, but this time, I'll let my second guitarist have the honors. Otherwise I'd have to pass up the chance to dance with a beautiful woman, and that doesn't seem fair, either to you or to me."

_Hah, _thought Athena affectionately. _Typical Klavier. Then again, I guess all big rock stars have egos like that. _

"Besides," he went on, spinning her around so that her back was to the audience. "You didn't exactly look like you were having a wonderful time out there. I can't stand the sight of a lovely Fraulein in distress, so I thought we could shake things up a bit. Right now, you're the star of the show. Every girl in the audience is desperately wishing that she could be you. What a thrill, ja?"

Athena couldn't argue with that. The hearts of the crowd were all screaming at her, desperately jealous and disappointed that they hadn't been the one selected to take the stage with the famously attractive Klavier Gavin.

_Oh god, _she realized. _I am making so many terrifying, teenage enemies right now. Honestly, it's...it's kind of exciting, in a...dangerous kind of way. _

"Um…thanks," she murmured. "I appreciate the thought; I really do. Maybe I've been having srt of a rough night."

"Then allow me to improve your evening and your mood," returned Klavier smoothly.

He dipped her backwards, abruptly and she had to grab him around the neck with both hands to keep from falling to the floor. For a long, suspended moment, a beautiful melody played somewhere far away while Klavier grinned and gazed passionately into Athena's eyes.

"Um…all the blood is rushing to my head," she whispered, not sure what else to say. Her face felt hot, and Klavier was very, very close.

Laughing, Klavier pulled her back up. He spun her around again just as the song ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "the beautiful and majestic Fraulein Athena Cykes!"

There was a smattering of applause from the envious onlookers. Trucy shouted and clapped enthusiastically. Before she could stop herself, Athena risked a glance at Mr. Wright.

Mr. Wright wasn't clapping. He wasn't even smiling anymore. He was just standing there staring with his mouth slightly open in surprise, and both hands were clenched at his sides.

For just a split second, his eyes met Athena's, and she heard his heart above all the others in the coliseum pounding painfully against the walls of his chest.

Then, before she'd even had a chance to climb down from the stage, he swallowed hard, gave her a half-hearted smile, and turned away.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **So, I've decided to stick with Klavier being a major part of this story. Why not? I'm kind of enjoying writing him. I've never really spent much time using him before.

Also, I concussed myself on a wall today (you don't want to know), and so I won't be sleeping tonight. Expect several updates! Hooray!


	10. The Same Old Song - Part Two

**Author's Note: **So the second part of this episode is actually sort of a retroactive look at how we got to the concert in the first place. I hope you enjoy it. This one was fun to write. Phoenix Wright is such a wonderfully versatile character. I think he might be my favorite every fandom character to write for.

Actually, on another note entirely, is anyone else having trouble with this website? It's stopped sending me updates on my favorite stories, and it no longer notifies me when I receive reviews, or private messages. Is that just me, or is it happening to everyone?

* * *

**The Same Old Song – Part Two**

**A week previously, some time before the concert…**

Phoenix Wright was used to bluffing and winging his way through everything, but it didn't take him too long to realize that this time, the "fly by the seat of your pants" tactic wasn't working. From the moment he tried to force Athena Cykes out of his life, she was, of course, the only thing he could think or dream about. She was on his mind when he ate, slept, worked and played, and as the days dragged on, he wasn't having any more luck with shutting her out of his head. The more he tried to push her away, the more strongly he felt the pangs of her absence.

Then, one morning, Trucy handed him a very sparkly ticket, announcing that Klavier Gavin's band was having a comeback concert.

"Polly says he can't go with me," she sighed. "I'm super bummed about it. I really thought it'd be a chance for him and I to have some fun! We never get to spend any time together anymore."

"Sorry to hear that, Trucy," Phoenix murmured sympathetically. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll end up having a perfectly good time on your own."

"Yeah, I guess so," agreed Trucy. " I mean, the concert will definitely be a lot of fun, and I'm sure Klavier will get me a really awesome, front-row seat! Still…I've never been to a concert on my own, before. Oh, hey, maybe I'll meet some people! A lot of the guys from school are going, actually. I heard a boy in my science class talking about it this morning, and about how the Gavinners' concert would probably be a great place to meet girls."

Phoenix's daddy senses began to tingle. "I'm sorry, he said what?"

Trucy continued to smile innocently at him. "Oh, and that one boy was talking about bringing a 'case' of something to share, too. Isn't that nice of him? I should ask him where he'll be sitting! Maybe we can sit together."

_I know what that innocent look means, _Phoenix told himself. _I'm being mercilessly manipulated by my sixteen year old daughter, and we both know it. Still…_

The familiar image that haunted so many of Phoenix's fatherly nightmares again took its rightful place in the back of his mind, and he could picture the delinquent boy, with greasy hair and a huge beer keg in one hand leering down at his precious, innocent little girl.

"Uh, Trucy," he said quickly. "You know what? I'm not doing anything on Friday night. Actually, I took the day off to finish cleaning the toilets. Why don't you and I go to the concert together? I…well, I've been looking forward to seeing Gavin's band again. That performance at Themis Academy was certainly…something else."

_It was something loud, _he thought. _Actually, it was mostly just noise, as far as I could tell. I had a migraine headache for three days after that. Still, a man must be willing to go to certain even ludicrous lengths to protect the innocence of his daughter. I think. _

"Yay!" Trucy beamed at him. "Are you sure? That would be great! I can't wait! You're the best, Daddy!"

She hugged him, and not for the first time, Phoenix was impressed by just how devious his "little girl" really was. _I'm not sure if I should proud or terrified…or, maybe both. Let's go with both. _

Just as he was shaking his head and resigning himself to spending an evening surrounded by screaming fangirls for the sake of his daughter's honor, Trucy dropped the bomb.

"Athena will be there, too," she announced. "Won't that be great? We haven't seen much of her over the last few days because of her personal leave, and all. I miss her."

Phoenix's insides froze. "Athena," he muttered. "Oh, um…I see. Yeah. Yeah, that'll be nice. I, uh…I miss her, too."

Suddenly, he found that he really was excited about going to the concert, if only so that he could see Athena for a few minutes. Just thinking that he might be able to catch her eye in the crowd was enough to give him something to look forward to, and he could feel his heart buoy irrationally at the prospect.

_Nope, _he told himself firmly. _Keep it together, Phoenix. We've been through this over and over. This is just a minor mid-life crisis. You need to be stronger than your aging hormones. _

With that firmly in mind, he'd taken action, and the following day he'd paid a visit to Kurain village. Maya and Pearl had been happy to see him, but he wasn't exactly paying a social call.

"I, uh, need something kind of strange," he told them. "I need to find a way to slow down my own heartbeat. You're both mystics and spirit mediums. Isn't there any kind of special training you can give me to help me learn how to relax my pulse? Maybe, uh, meditation, or something? You do that, right?"

Pearl had been shocked and confused by the request, but Phoenix had been uncomfortably certain that Maya had understood perfectly. She'd given him a mischievous little smile, nodded enthusiastically, and clapped her hands.

"Okay," she said. "Meditation? Sure! Why not? Uh…let's see what we can do! This is kind of exciting, isn't it, Pearly? I've never taught this stuff to anyone before!"

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Phoenix blinked. _Well…if you don't teach, then what exactly does the Master of the Kurain Channeling School do all day? _

For the next five days, Phoenix had spent every evening in Kurain village, sitting in the seclusion of the channeling chamber with Maya and Pearl. With some difficulty, they forced him to concentrate, and taught him how to breathe deeply enough that he could calm the adrenaline rush and relax the pounding of his own heart. In order to get his heartbeat up as high as they could to begin with, Pearl came in dressed as several terrifying monsters, and finally as Manfred von karma, wearing a rubber mask that Maya claimed to have made herself.

"Why…why would you make something like that?" demanded Phoenix, staring in horror at the short little version of his most formidable enemy as Pearl knelt down beside him on the floor. "What could we possibly ever use that for?"

"Well, we're obviously using it now," remarked Maya, essentially dodging the question. "Anyway, look, it's working. You look like you're going to pass out."

He couldn't argue with her there. His heart was doing terror-stricken little leaps in his chest. _Maybe the mask is really so scary just because Pearl's the one wearing it, _he thought. _There's something just…wrong about that. She makes von Karma look so tiny...which is twisted and strange. _

The training was arduous and even ridiculous, but Phoenix could feel himself getting just a little better at this whole heart-rate control thing every day. Then, finally, the day before the concert rolled around.

When he arrived at the village that Thursday evening, Maya and Pearl were waiting for him at the village gate.

"Hi, Nick!" Maya waved cheerily at him. "Are you ready? Today's going to be your final test! Today we find out if all of this has really been working or not! We're going to test the strength of your focus in the face of your greatest fear ever! Isn't that exciting?"

_My 'greatest fear ever?' You mean…something even worse than Manfred von Karma? _Phoenix felt his heart drop into his shoes. _What the heck is she planning?_

He followed Maya and Pearl to the very outskirts of the village, where no one seemed to be living. As a matter of fact, the very edge of Kurain village apparently dropped away a couple of miles from Maya's house. All that remained at the far outskirts was a sheer cliff and a hundred-foot drop that made Phoenix's mouth go dry just looking at it.

"Apparently," mused Maya, "this is here because of something called 'erosion,' not that I know much about how that works. Anyway, it all happened a really long time ago, and nobody ever comes out here, for obvious reasons. You don't really want to live on the edge of a cliff."

"Guh," mumbled Phoenix, staring wide-eyed at the immense distance between the edge of the cliff, and the ground so far below. His heart was already racing so fast that it hurt, and his head began to swim.

"Well?" Maya was frowning at him, with both arms crossed sternly over her chest. "Go on. Go stand on the edge."

"A-are you out of your MIND?" Phoenix gaped at her. "There's no way. No. Way. I'm not going anywhere near that-!"

"But, Mr. Nick!" Pearl shook her head sternly. "This is the very final test of your training! If you can't calm your heart while facing your very worst fear, then all of this will have been for nothing after all! You don't want to disappoint Mystic Maya like that, do you?"

There was nothing for it. Phoenix couldn't argue, and he knew he couldn't win. With nowhere else to turn, he took a few slow, extremely hesitant steps out on to the cliff's edge, leaning back as far as he could to prevent himself from toppling over into the morass below.

"Now," commanded Maya, "are you ready? Do the breathing exercises we practiced. Even I can hear how panicked you are right now, Nick. You have to calm your heart!"

The ground loomed horribly up in front of Phoenix. Sweat rolled down his back, down his forehead, and into his eyes, which was probably for the best since there was absolutely nothing down there that he wanted to see. He felt dizzy and sick, and every single part of his mind and body was screaming for him to stop being a completely idiot and get away from that sheer drop.

"You can do this, Mr. Nick," cheered Pearl from somewhere behind him. "Just focus! I know you have this in you!"

Phoenix took a deep breath. _You have a little too much faith, Pearls. I mean…sure, scary monster masks are one thing, but this…this is something totally different. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. I'm…I'm human. There are some things even I can't handle. Only a machine or maybe Edgeworth could turn his heart off in the face of something this insanely terrifying. _

The ground suddenly seemed to sway beneath him, and Phoenix shut his eyes hard, taking as many deep, calming breaths as he could.

_I'm sorry, Athena, _he thought miserably. _This isn't working. I said I wouldn't let you down, but…_

Then, just like he had so many times before, Phoenix pictured Athena's face in his mind. She was smiling that confident, gung-ho little smile of hers, and as Phoenix watched the picture playing in his brain Athena winked, and held up an enthusiastic peace sign.

_You can do it, Mr. Wright, _he heard her say. _Of course you can! You don't have to be scared. Everything is going to be all right!_

"Everything's going to be all right," mumbled Phoenix, nodding and swallowing hard against the terror. "I…I can do this."

He took another deep breath, relaxed his hands, and slowly opened his eyes. The world wasn't spinning anymore, and the ground was steady under his feet. Slowly, gradually he felt his heart rate returning to normal, and he focused hard on the breathing in and out, rather than on the terrifying drop off the edge of the cliff.

"Nick!" Maya clapped her hands together in delight. "You did it! You did it! You overcame your fear! There's even some color coming back into your face! Wow, I'm super impressed! Honestly, I wasn't sure you were gonna be able to pull it off!"

"Yeah," muttered Phoenix, quickly stumbling back to safer ground. "Yeah, uh…neither was I."

**Friday night, at the Gavinners' comeback concert…**

Phoenix was feeling pretty damn good about himself. Trucy was happily bobbing to the music on his left, lost in her own little rock-opera world and gazing dreamily at the leather-clad performers on stage. Not a single greasy-haired guy with a keg and a menacing leer on his face had gotten within three feet of her. In fact, almost everyone within a fifty-foot radius seemed to be a significantly less-threatening teenage girl.

_Not that she shouldn't be wary of girls, too, _he reminded himself. _Maya's always telling me that Trucy is a very pretty girl, and that's true. No reason why she wouldn't attract equal amounts of attention from predatory women…_

Perhaps an even greater triumph for Phoenix was that Athena Cykes was standing to his right, not quite close enough to touch. Although seeing her at first had been a bit of a challenge, he'd managed to calm his reactions relatively quickly, and he'd even shared a few words with her before the show began.

_Maybe this is it, _he thought triumphantly. _Maybe I'm finally getting over the hump. At this rate, I can bring her back to the office in no time, and she won't have to worry about me losing control. Athena, everything's going to be all right, just like you said. This ordeal I'm putting you through is almost over. I'm…so glad, and I hope someday you can forgive me. _

Whatever song that the band was playing finally stopped, and a few precious moments of silence hung in the air as Gavin himself stepped to the front of the stage and addressed the crowd.

This next song," he called out, "is very special to me. I wrote it a couple of years ago with a artist whom I will always hold in the greatest esteem. I look back fondly on the time that she and I got to spend and play together, and whenever I play this song, her memory is in my mind."

The crowd murmured appreciatively, and Gavin flashed them a dazzling smile.

_He sure knows how to work a crowd, _thought Phoenix, genuinely impressed. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That kind of thing comes in handy all the time, on the stage and in the courtroom. Maybe I should take some acting lessons. I'm not much of a performer, honestly. The evidence really should speak for itself, but..._

Then, unexpectedly, Gavin turned, glanced at Athena, and frowned.

"Fraulein," he said. "For this next song, I'll need a volunteer…or a partner, if you will. Would you care to join me?"

_What? _Phoenix blinked in surprise as Athena was hoisted up on to the stage, protesting all the way. The music began, and Gavin murmured something to Athena that Phoenix couldn't' quite hear.

"Ooh, Daddy," declared Trucy excitedly. "Look, Athena's going to be in the show! She's so lucky!"

As Phoenix watched, Gavin wrapped his arms around Athena, pulling her in very close to him and leaning over to whisper in her ear. He had his hands resting in some very intimate places, and Phoenix was sure that he saw Gavin's hand on Athena's back drifting ever so slightly farther down her body as they moved.

Phoenix felt a little nauseous all of a sudden. _What…? No, stop…stop touching her like that. She didn't even want to get up on that stage in the first place. She obviously doesn't want your hands all over her. _

Then, to Phoenix's horror, Athena smiled, leaning into Gavin ever so slightly. He grinned, spun her around, and led her across the stage, turning gently as they crossed in front of the drummer and the bassist.

"Daddy?" Trucy was frowning at him. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

"F-fine," muttered Phoenix hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off the stage. "I'm just fine."

Gavin and Athena were now making their way back to the other side of the stage, moving gently in time to the music. Athena was really doing a pretty good job of keeping up. Then, as the music swelled, Gavin suddenly spun her around and dipped her backwards. She threw her arms around his neck as he leaned out over her, and for a moment their faces almost brushed. He gazed intensely down at her, and Phoenix was positive that Gavin was about to go in for a kiss.

"Ack," Phoenix croaked. "What…? No, you can't-!" Before he could stop himself, he'd taken a couple of steps towards the stage, moving without thinking, both of his hands clenching involuntarily into fists.

The music stopped, and Gavin instantly pulled Athena upright again, turning her to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "The beautiful and majestic Fraulein Athena Cykes!"

Athena beamed a bit nervously at the audience, and Phoenix, forestalled, just stood there staring at her as she took her bow. He could feel his heart beating like a frantic bass drum in his chest as a trickle of sweat ran down the back of his neck, and his clenched hands shook. Slowly, he forced himself to relax, and when Athena caught his eye, he gave her the best smile that he could muster.

Trucy was ecstatic. The crowd was going wild.

_My training…was a complete failure after all, _thought Phoenix dejectedly. _A total, tragic failure…_

**Fin. **


	11. The Evidence Speaks for Itself

**Author's Note: **I've been reading some of the most wonderful stories on this site, and I've come across some pairings that I love and yet never expected to love.

Here's my question for you today: What is your favorite unconventional/crack Ace Attorney pairing? Feel free to suggest more than one. I'm an equal opportunity shipper, so anything goes. Please, surprise me with the devious pairings you come up with!

* * *

**The Evidence Speaks for Itself**

A little over a week after the Gavinners' comeback concert, Athena found herself in the courtroom for the first time since she'd taken her leave of absence. She, Trucy and Junie were all there to watch Mr. Wright and Apollo defend Mr. Ken Heartly Waite of the Waite Matchmaker's Agency against a charge of murdering his wife, Harriet Waite, with, unfortunately for those in the audience who weren't found of word puns, a paperweight. Klavier Gavin was serving as prosecutor.

_I'm really only here to cheer on Apollo, _Athena kept reminding herself. _After all, it has been a while since I've gotten to see him in action! _

She couldn't help noticing, however, that Mr. Wright looked very dashing in his trademark blue suit. His posture, his stance and his confidence behind the bench just reeked of experience. The man looked like owned any courtroom he was in.

A young detective whom Athena didn't recognize was in the process of testifying on the witness stand. He looked a little nervous, and Athena wondered if this might be his very first time in court.

_I remember what that feels like, _she thought sympathetically. _Thinking about it still sort of gives me the creeps. If it hadn't been for Mr. Wright, I would have been toast! _

"Th-the murder weapon," stammered the uncomfortable detective, "was apparently this heavy Japanese paperweight." He held up what a small ceramic statue of a cat with a little smile on its face, and one paw raised in the air. "The victim was hit over the head with this paperweight, as indicated by the victim's blood found all over the right side of the statue."

The judge nodded. "The court accepts the cat statue into the record, then. Please tell the court; where was the murder weapon found?"

"Uh, um, it was on the floor of the victim's office, lying next to the body," replied the detective.

"And," insisted Apollo, "what about fingerprints? Did you find any on the weapon?"

_Ugh, Apollo, save the questions for the cross-examination, _thought Athena, as the judge raised an eyebrow at Apollo.

"Well, y-yeah, there were fingerprints." The detective scratched the side of his face in thought. "Um, both the defendant's fingerprints and fingerprints from the victim were found on the cat statue."

All around the courtroom, people murmured and chattered to each other about this new piece of information. The judge banged his gavel for silence, and eventually, silence fell.

"Ja, well, this is too easy," announced Klavier, shrugging. "You say this cat statue was found alongside the body? Looks like our killer was something of an amateur, but the evidence isn't hard to read. Will the court please take a look at this?"

He displayed a photograph of a large, oakwood desk, with a computer, several papers, and a little ceramic cat statue resting on it.

"This photograph," he explained, "was taken one week ago in the office of the defendant, Mr. Ken Heartly Waite. I ask the court to examine the object sitting on the desktop, here."

The judge took a moment to look at the picture. "What a cute little cat statue," he mused. "Wait…I think I see. Isn't that the murder weapon?"

Klavier inclined his head politely. "Your honor, as always, can penetrate to the heart of any problem. That is indeed the murder weapon on top of the defendant's desk. The defendant's fingerprints were found on the statue, and it was previously located in his office. In short, the murder weapon belongs to the defendant, which is why it came to hand so easily when he decided that it was time to un-make his own tragic match, and end the life of his lady wife."

"Oh no," whispered Junie, as excited talk rippled through the crowd again. "This doesn't look so good…"

Athena shook her head. "Just you wait, Junie. Mr. Wright will have everything under control, you'll see."

Even as Athena finished speaking, the familiar cry of "OBJECTION!" rang through the courtroom. Mr. Wright stood up, shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, flashing Klavier one of those confident, tight-lipped little smiles that meant he had more than just a bluff up his sleeve.

"Ooh," whispered Trucy. "Looks like Daddy's got something after all!"

Athena grinned. "Of course he does. What did I tell you?" _Go get him, Mr. Wright!_

"Your honor," began Mr. Wright, "I have here a piece of testimony that directly contradicts the prosecution's hasty assertion."

The judge sighed. "I see that you aren't even going to let me call for the cross-examination today. Ah, well, at least you never fail to keep things interesting. Please proceed with this piece of testimony, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, your honor." Mr. Wright nodded, and began reading from a piece of paper that he'd produced, apparently out of nowhere. "According to one Laila Kant, a secretary in the office of the vice president of Waite Matchmaking, the office received a large crate entirely full of ceramic cat statues no more than two weeks ago. The statues were, according to Miss Kant, a gift from a satisfied and wealthy client who had recently moved overseas with his brand new bride."

"Nice!" Trucy pumped one fist in the air. Junie shushed her.

"In that case," continued Mr. Wright, "then every member of the office staff would have received one of these ceramic cat statues, and there is no reason at all to believe that the murder weapon belonged to the defendant, since it might just as easily have belonged to any of the other office employees."

Junie and Trucy were both nodding, but something didn't sound quite right to Athena. _Wait, _she thought. _I mean, yeah, that's true, but then, what about the-?_

Klavier was shaking his head, still smiling. "Ach, Herr Wright, you really are starting to get older, aren't you? It's a shame, but I suppose it happens to all great men in time."

Mr. Wright didn't bat an eyelash. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Again, Klavier laid one long finger on the office photograph. "Have you forgotten so soon? The murder weapon – this cat statue – was found to have the defendant's fingerprints all over it!"

"Yes," agreed Mr. Wright without skipping a beat, "but it was also found to have the victim's fingerprints all over it, and we can't possibly presume that she beat herself over the head with the statue. The evidence of the fingerprints, therefore, is inconclusive."

"Really?" Klavier sighed. "Are you suggesting, then, that a third party was present at the scene of the crime? If it was a third person who bashed poor Frau. Waite over the head, Herr Wright, then please explain – how is it that no third person's fingerprints were found on the weapon? Clearly, no fingerprints had been wiped, ja? If they had, then we would not have been able to see Herr Waite and Frau Waite's fingerprints so clearly."

"Urk," muttered Apollo, wincing. "Yeah…yeah, about that…uh, maybe the killer was just wearing gloves?"

"Even if that is true," insisted Klavier, "and even if the statue did belong to Frau Waite, then how did the defendant's prints come to be on the statue in the first place?"

For a moment, no one said anything.

"Well…I mean, that's obvious!" Apollo glared. "They were married, right? They saw a lot of each other! He could have just picked up and handled the statue at any time! What's suspicious about that?"

"What's suspicious, Herr Forehead," announced Klavier, leaning forward across the bench, "is that you can't prove it happened that way, can you? Nein. There is no proof whatsoever that the defendant had touched the statue for any other reason than to murder his poor little wife." He sighed.

Slowly, the judge nodded. "What Prosecutor Gavin says is quite true. Mr. Justice, baseless conjecture is not welcome in this court. Until you can prove how the defendant's fingerprints came to be on the statue, I 'm afraid that I will have no choice but to favor Mr. Gavin's claim."

"Ouch," mumbled Trucy. "Oh come on, Polly's right! Uh, Klavier has a point though. There's no evidence to support what he's saying."

"Can you even get evidence of something like that?" Junie frowned. "After all,that's…that's kind of hard to prove one way or another, right?"

Athena didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking. _No, _she thought to herself. _No, it isn't exactly impossible to prove. I have an idea…_

Several arguments later, the judge declared a twenty-minute recess, and both defense and prosecution cleared out into the hallway.

"This is getting intense," exclaimed Trucy. "Both sides are giving their best! I don't know how it's going to end!"

_Trucy, you can't cheer for both sides, _thought Athena. _I mean, you aren't wrong, but don't forget, we're out here in the stands to support the home team! And, actually, that reminds me…_

"Will you guys wait here for a second?" Athena slipped out of her chair. "I need to do something really fast. I'll be right back."

She left the courtroom and headed for the lobby, where she found the defendant, Mr. Waite, talking anxiously with Apollo. Mr. Wright was standing a few feet away from them, frowning and brooding to himself. Athena hurried over in his direction.

"Mr. Wright," she called. "Um, do you have a minute?"

He turned around, blinked, and then his mouth dropped open in surprise. "A-Athena? Oh, I,uh, I didn't know you were here."

For just a moment, Athena was sure that she detected an abnormal heartbeat, a single instant of excitement on Mr. Wright's part. Then, just like that, Mr. Wright's heart was calm again, and he was just as relaxed and in command of himself as ever. _Wishful thinking on my part, _thought Athena sadly.

"I only have a few minutes," he was saying. "What can I do for you?"

Athena shook her head. "Uh, no, nothing like that. Actually, it's what I can do for you."

_Am I completely crazy, _she wondered, _or did his face redden just a little when I said that?_

"Anyway," she went on, trying to put all other thoughts and feelings aside, "Listen to this. Do you remember that afternoon at the office a few weeks ago, when Apollo brought us all back those new crunchy eggrolls that Eldoon is making now?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Wright nodded, and then suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ah, that afternoon…that was the same day that you, uh, came back late to the office to get your newspapers, and-!"

"Focus, Mr. Wright!" Athena stamped her foot, even though her own heart was now reacting to the memory. "Listen, Trucy got really annoyed with Apollo, because he insisted on handing out the individual eggrolls with his bare hands. He had just gotten over a cold, and she was upset that he'd probably gotten his germy fingers all over her food because she had a big show coming up, and she didn't want to risk getting sick. Remember?"

"Yes." Again, he nodded. "I remember."

"Well, what if that's what happened in this case?" Athena clasped her hands together eagerly. "I mean, the office got one big package of those ceramic cat statues, right? So, what if Mr. Waite was the one who handed them out? Can you find out who the package was originally addressed to, and who was responsible for passing around the statues? If it turns out that you can prove that might have happened, then-!"

"Then that gives Mr. Waite a perfectly good reason to have touched the statue," murmured Mr. Wright thoughtfully, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of a new line of attack. "Prosecutor Gavin will have to come at the case from a new angle if I can prove that possibility. Athena…that's brilliant. You're a genius."

Athena felt like she was glowing. "Thank you! Oh, and…" She frowned. "There's something else, too. It might be nothing, but…I'm not sure."

"At this point," muttered Mr. Wright, "I'll accept any leads I can get, solid or not."

"Well," she informed him, "the detective was really, really uncomfortable when he took the stand. Sure, maybe this was his first case, or something, and he might just have been nervous, but…there was something really strange about the way his heart started beating when he showed off the murder weapon. He was definitely excited, and almost…happy, maybe? I can't know for sure without having widget analyze the patterns, but I think he was happy about it. That's sort of strange, don't' you think?"

"Definitely," agreed Mr. Wright. "As far as I can see there's no good reason to be happy about a bloodstained statue. I'll have to try calling for another cross-examination to see what else I can get out of him."

"The trial of Ken Heartly Waite will reconvene in exactly two minutes," announced the bailiff, sticking his head out of the courtroom door.

"I have to go," said Mr. Wright. "Athena…thank you. I'll use what you gave me to win this case. I won't let you down."

"Hey, what about me?" Apollo frowned. "We're defending this case together, remember?"

Mr. Wright, however, wasn't listening, and neither was Athena. For a long moment, they locked eyes, and Athena's heart sang as Mr. Wright smiled one of his most genuine, appreciative smiles. Time stood still for just a second, and Athena almost forgot to breathe.

"Athena," muttered Mr. Wright, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. "Um, listen, I-!"

"Come on!" Apollo was already at the doors. "Mr. Wright, they're starting!"

Shaking his head, Mr. Wright turned away, and followed Apollo into the courtroom. Athena trailed behind, wondering in frustration what he'd been going to say.

**Two hours later, after the completion of the trial…**

"They did it!" Junie was ecstatic as she, Trucy and Athena poured out of the courtroom along with the rest of the onlookers.

"Of course they did." Trucy nodded confidently. "After all, Daddy and Apollo make a great team! Daddy's almost undefeated, you know, if you don't count what happened that one time with the Gramarye case, or the time that he had to defend a guy who really was guilty, or-!"

Athena saw Mr. Wright coming through the doors, and turned around to speak to him.

"Congratulations," she said. "You were amazing in there!"

"Uh, well, that was…um, thanks." Mr. Wright flushed and grinned with pleasure. "It's all thanks to you, really. Without your little insight, Athena, that case might not have gone our way. You should be really proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you…not that I should be surprised, at this point. You've always been good at split-second problem solving."

For the second time that day, Athena beamed all over. Mr. Wright grinned almost sheepishly back at her, then coughed and cleared his throat.

"I should go speak to the client," he mumbled, starting to to turn away.

"Hey, um, Mr. Wright?" Athena frowned, and then boldly grabbed his sleeve to stop him. "Before, when the recess was over, you started to tell me something, but then you had to go back in to the trial, and we never got to finish talking. What were you trying to say?"

This time, Athena was sure that she didn't imagine it. His heart leapt, then plummeted, and his ears went pink. "Oh, haha, that? That was…um. You know, I can't really remember…"

She was just about to insist that he try to remember when Prosecutor Gavin strolled out of the courtroom.

"Ach well," he sighed, shrugging and smiling around at the assembled supporters of the Wright Anything Agency. "I suppose even a star like me has to take a fall now and then. Good game, Herr Wright. Achtung, though…next time, I'm gunning for you hard. One of these days, I'll get the better of you."

Mr. Wright nodded politely. "We'll see about that, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Yeah, we will." Klavier nodded, then noticed Athena, and turned his smile on her. "So, what do you say, Fraulein Cykes? I'm just about ready to go and buy myself a decadent loser's lunch. Care to join me? It will be less miserable, ja, if I don't have to dine alone."

He extended a hand towards her, and for a moment, Athena wasn't sure what to do.

_Normally, I'd go out to a celebratory lunch with the rest of the office, _she thought. _But…as things stand, I'm not really a part of the team anymore. It would probably just be weird, with them all talking about successful cases and upcoming jobs while I sit there and feel sorry for myself. And, to be fair, Mr. Wright hasn't invited me to join them. Klavier's the only one who seems to actually want me around._

Accepting Klavier's hand, she nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Ah, vunderbar." Klavier clasped her hand in his. "in that case, our loser's lunch, as I am the loser, is my treat, Fraulein. I will at least endeavor to show you a better time than I have had in court today."

He started off towards the big courthouse doors, leading Athena by the hand. Forcing herself not to look over her shoulder as she went, Athena followed him.

They'd just reached the doors and were about to head out into the parking lot when Athena heard a sort of strangled choking sound from somewhere behind her, followed by an all-too familiar exclamation.

"O-objection!"

Both Athena and Klavier spun around to see Mr. Wright standing with sweat pooling on his forehead, one arm stretched out towards them in his typical gesture of dissent.

"Herr Wright?" Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh…well…" Mr. Wright stammered, clearly at a loss while the rest of the assembly stood and stared at him. Eventually, he dropped his arm, and shook his head. "N-no, of course not! I, uh…sorry, I was just practicing my 'chords of steel,' that's all. It was a, uh, celebratory exclamation from the leader of the winning team."

"Hey," shouted Apollo. "The whole 'chords of steel' thing is mine, boss. Get your own."

Athena's heart sank.

"Ah, well, in that case," murmured Klavier, "let us be off, Fraulein Cykes. Herr, Wright, Herr Forehead, and Frauleins Wright and Woods…until another meeting."

He smiled, and the others smiled back, although Mr. Wright's smile seemed a little strange. Then Klavier recaptured Athena's hand and guided her out towards his car.

**Fin. **


	12. Stay With Me - Part One

**Author's Note: **We are getting very close to the end of this story. Only a few chapters left!

Actually, I'm a bit sad. I've enjoyed writing it so much! I think this may be the first true romance story that I've really enjoyed writing, actually.

* * *

**Stay With Me - Part One**

Somehow, another week dragged by. Despite the Wright Anything Agency's successful defense of Mr. Ken Heartly Waite, no new clients showed up at the office, and Apollo ended up spending a lot of the time out of the office, doing odd jobs around town, asking questions and trying to come up with any leads on new clients. Apollo complained, of course, but Phoenix had a feeling that his subordinate didn't' really mind as much as he pretended to. After all, at least drumming up business gave Apollo something to do, and it was always better to be busy.

Phoenix did his best to stay busy. He, too, spent some time searching for new clients, and he even called up a few of his old friends to see if they were interested in meeting to talk about old times. No one seemed interested, and no one was available, and he ended up just spinning his wheels, desperately trying to figure out what to do with himself.

Being idle didn't suit him at all. When Phoenix had nothing to occupy his brain, it always drifted back in the dangerous direction of Athena, and he'd given up on any hope of turning that off. This had been one of the longest months he could possibly remember, and despite the fact that he hadn't even had to defend that many cases, he was exhausted, frazzled and fried. Most nights he couldn't sleep for more than a few hours, and when he did drift off, he'd have fantastic dreams that he'd wake up from in a cold, guilty sweat. He felt like a tortured teenage boy all over again, fixating on the one pretty girl whom he knew he could never have, but daydreaming about her anyway, every second that he got.

He hadn't thought about the Dahlia episode from his youth for a long, long time, mostly by choice. Now that he did think about it, though, he remembered feeling very much the same way about her, even after she'd been proven guilty and his beautiful image of her had been totally shattered. He'd still stayed up late at night fantasizing about what he'd do if she walked in that door and asked him to run away with her, promising him that it had all been a bad dream, that she'd been framed, and that she had loved him all along. Those sleepless nights all those long years ago had been very much like the misery he was experiencing now. It had been that horrible little thing called "hope" that had really threatened to undo him then. Just as he'd hoped each night for Dahlia to come back to him, or to ask to see him, or for the 'real' truth to be revealed, now he kept hoping he'd turn the corner and see Athena waiting there, smiling one of her winning smiles just for him.

_Honestly, though, _he thought miserably, stabbing at some cold Eldoon's noodles alone in the office on that Friday night, _after everything that's happened lately, I'm sure she wouldn't be smiling for me. She'll be saving those smiles for Prosecutor Gavin, probably. That's probably for the best. No, it's definitely a much better idea for her to be seeing him. Those two are much closer in age and they've had some similar life experiences. He's a good man, too, even if I can't argue with that nasty nickname that Ema uses for him. He might be a bit ridiculous and over-the-top sometimes, but he knows right from wrong better than most people. He's honest, and he's clever. He's really not a bad choice for her, all things considered. I should be pleased. Everything's working out so much better than I thought it would. She's going to be very happy with him. _

Unfortunately, no amount of arguing logically with himself on the subject could make Phoenix feel any better. The more he tried talking Gavin up to himself, the worse and worse he made himself feel. He ended with his head down on the desk and both hands clutching at his hair as he tried to force the miserable thoughts out of his head, and to make himself start seeing reason.

_This is ridiculous, _he told himself. _I'm just being irrational. We never had a chance, and I was right to realize that as soon as I did. If I'd let things get out of hand between us, it would have been an abuse of the trust between employer and subordinate, and I wouldn't have been any better than…well, than someone like Larry. I'm a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but I'm not and never will be anything like the Butz. _

Phoenix sighed, stretched, and glanced up at the clock on the wall. Apparently it was already eight-forty five in the evening, and he wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been sitting there feeling sorry for himself.

_Trucy's got a show tonight at nine, _he remembered. _She asked me to come to this one. Something about a brand new trick that she wants to show off. I'm…honestly a little nervous about that. I hope it's not the fire-breathing trick. She promised me she'd never try that again, but…_

It was raining out, and so he spent a few minutes searching for his raincoat and umbrella. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found, but the walk from the Wright Anything Agency to the Wonder Bar wasn't too far, and Phoenix decided that a little stormy weather might help clear his head anyway.

He was already halfway between his office and the bar when he caught sight of a pair of familiar figures striding down the street in front of him.

_You've got to be kidding me, _he thought as Athena and Klavier Gavin stepped out of a shop entrance while Gavin opened up his umbrella, and held it gallantly over Athena's head. Phoenix's heart started to race, and this time he didn't bother trying to quiet it.

_I'll just walk right on by, _he thought, swallowing against and upsurge of nausea and immediately picking up the pace. _If I'm quick, then I doubt they'll even notice me, and I won't have to fake a smile, or come up with anything to say. _

Athena was leaning in to say something to Gavin, but Phoenix couldn't quite hear what it was. Gavin said something back, glanced over his shoulder, paused for a moment, and then suddenly reached out with his free arm and pulled Athena close to him. The shopping bag that she'd been holding fell from her hand as he kissed her under the umbrella. Phoenix thought he heard Athena murmur something against Gavin's lips, and Gavin pulled away, laughing. Then, taking Athena's hand, Gavin hurried her off with her, down the street and out of sight.

Standing stock still in the rain, Phoenix stared open-mouthed at their retreating backs. It took him a moment to realize that he'd forgotten to breathe for at least the last six seconds.

"Athena," he whispered, to no one in particular, since Athena herself was long gone. "Um, I…aghh!"

There was suddenly a sharp pain in his chest, and his mouth had gone dry. He couldn't seem to bring himself to move, and he felt like he'd just been socked in the gut and all the fight had been knocked out of him.

Giving up on the magic show entirely, Phoenix turned around and trudged back down the sidewalk towards the office as the rain came pouring down.

**A few minutes earlier, a few blocks down the street…**

"Klavier?" Athena ducked out of her favorite bookstore and found Klavier waiting for her on the street corner. It was raining, and she stopped underneath the shop awning, wishing she'd thought to bring an umbrella.

"Ah, Fraulein Cykes!" Klavier beamed at her and made her a little bow. "So kind of you to come, especially on such a nasty, blustery day."

Athena nodded. "Well, you said it was important on the phone, so of course I came. But…how come you wanted to meet here, of all places? I didn't think you were much of a reader."

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "You wound me, Fraulein. What exactly are you implying?"

Athena, aware that she'd just stuck her foot in her mouth, hastily began to backtrack. "Oh, no, it's not that I don't think you're, um, smart or anything! You're brilliant! Anyone can see that from the way you argue in court! It's just, that, uh, you know, you're really into the rock music and motorcycle scene. I didn't think books were your kind of thing. Not that rock music and literature have to be mutually exclusive! You like what you like, and that's great!" She gave him a hurried thumbs-up sign.

Klavier laughed. "Please, don't work yourself up on my account. I'm not offended. I know what you meant. It's true that men of my talents tend to shy away from the more passive passions, such as reading. I myself am an avid reader of certain authors, but that's not the reason I asked you to meet me here."

"Oh, no?" Slightly relieved at the opportunity for a subject change, Athena frowned. "Then, why are we-?"

Before Athena had finished speaking, Klavier glanced down at his expensive-looking watch. "Ah, it's almost time," he murmured, more to himself than to Athena. "Please, Fraulein, allow me to shield you from the downpour."

He opened his umbrella, and held it gallantly over Athena's head while she stepped out from under the awning and into the rain.

"Thank you," she began politely. "But, Klavier, you still haven't explained what's so important. Are you all right? What's this all about, anyway?"

Klavier didn't answer. Instead, he took another quick look at his watch, and then glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the Wright Anything Agency offices. Athena tried to follow his gaze to see what he was looking at, but before she had a chance, Klavier suddenly had one arm around her waist and was pulling her in to an embrace. She barely had time to squeak in protest before his lips had locked on to hers, and he was kissing her, passionately and unexpectedly right there in the book store entranceway.

"Mmph!" she mumbled, pushing at his chest with both hands. "Klavier, stop it! What are you doing?"

He released her just as suddenly as he'd embraced her, then took one look at the shocked expression on her face, and started laughing again.

Athena was furious. "What's so funny? Hey, I-!"

"Come, Fraulein." Klavier grabbed her by the hand, and rushed her off away from the bookstore and into the rain. Athena stumbled as she tried to match his pace.

He didn't stop running until they were all the way around on the other side of the bookstore, out of sight of the awning where they'd first met up.

"My apologies, Fraulein," he murmured, shaking his head, but still clearly amused. "I'm afraid I took you somewhat by surprise, just then."

Athena was furious, and she could feel herself turning bright red with rage. "Why did you do that," she demanded, clenching both fists at her sides to stop herself from punching him as hard as she could. "We don't…! Um, I mean, I'm not….! Look, Mr. Gavin, I think you have the wrong idea about our relationship. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm not interested, and you should never take advantage of a girl like that. A little warning at least would have been nice…or maybe even a 'please, may I?'"

Now shaking with silent laugher, Klavier just shook his head. "Nein, nein," he insisted, "it is you who have the wrong idea, I'm afraid. You're a very attractive woman, Fraulein, but I must admit that my affections lie elsewhere. This whole episode has been part of one of the most dramatic and challenging performances of my stage career. The only difference in this case was that the stage was that little bookstore awning. A bit quaint for my tastes, but the weather has at least co-operated to provide a dramatic setting for the final act."

Athena stared at him. "What…what are you talking about? What 'performance?' I'm so confused."

"Of course you are." Klavier shook his head. "Forgive me, but if I had explained the plan to you earlier, you probably would not have been so receptive. Tell me, Fraulein; did you see him, just now?"

"Him?" Athena blinked. "Him who?"

""Herr Wright," clarified Klavier, gesturing over his shoulder. "He was standing there watching when I embraced you outside the bookstore. I imagine that at that moment he was on his way to a magic show given by a certain Fraulein Trucy Wright. The timing was perfect. Fraulein Wright has an excellent sense of timing."

Athena caught her breath. "Mr. Wright saw that? Wait, are you serious? He was watching?" Biting down hard on her lip, she shook her head. "Why…? How could you?" Suddenly unable to control herself any longer, Athena hauled back with one hand and prepared to slap Klavier across the face. He just barely managed to catch and deflect the hand in mid-air, grinning at her the whole time.

"Please," he implored her, "refrain from attacking my face until I've explained the situation more clearly. This entire set-up was a clever ruse devised by the young Fraulein Wright, for the purpose of igniting Herr Wright's deeply hidden inner-masculinity. The dance at my concert, our dinner the other night…much as I've enjoyed every moment that I've spent with you, I'm afraid none of our little meetings have been my idea. Fraulein Wright, having recognized the signs of love blossoming between her father and yourself has been eagerly endeavoring to encourage the match. When it became clear that Herr Wright was unwilling to plead guilty to his own feelings, Trucy felt it necessary to take matters into her own hands She enlisted my help to awaken his jealousy."

"Jealousy," echoed Athena blankly. "What jealousy?"

"Every man," continued Klavier, "who has any right to call himself a man holds at his core certain primal urges. The desire to protect the woman he loves from the advances of another man is one of those urges. Fraulein Wright hoped to break through the barrier of her father's refusal to admit his feelings by awakening those urges, and if I'm not mistaken, she has been extremely successful. If you could only have seen the look on Herr Wright's face just now…" He shook his head. "He was a changed man. There were things in his face that I have never seen there before, not even in moments of the greatest intensity during the many cases we have argued. For just a moment his façade of placid elderly calm was gone, and he was like a caged animal, desperate to be free and eager to tear me apart with his bare hands. It was a little frightening, and also very gratifying. There have been times when I have wondered about him...but not any more."

Athena's head was spinning with all this new information. Desperately, she tried to grab on to some part of this that she could understand. "Wait, stop, please! You…you were trying to make him jealous? No, Trucy wants to make him jealous? I don't get it, I-! Mr. Wright isn't like that. He's calm, and rational, and rock solid. He's not the jealous type, and he doesn't want anything to do with me. He ordered me out of the office when I told him how I felt, and even if he does have feelings for me, he won't-!"

Klavier shrugged. "I respectfully disagree. He is, after all, only a man, equipped with all of a man's needs and weaknesses. If you won't take my word for it, may I suggest that you go and find out for yourself? I believe he stormed off in that direction."

Klavier gestured towards the Wright Anything Agency.

"Klavier…" Athena wasn't sure what to say. _Is he really saying what I think he's saying? He and Trucy have been plotting this whole time? But, it'll never work. It can't ever work. Mr. Wright…wait, did he say 'like a caged animal?' That doesn't sound like Mr. Wright at all…and actually, it's kind of a scary picture. Why am I imagining a tiger with Mr. Wright's head on it? Eek. _

"Go, Fraulein," murmured Klavier, placing a hand on her back, and giving her a gentle little shove. "Herr Wright must be waiting for you…although, I doubt he expects that you'll come."

For just a moment longer, Athena hesitated. Then, risking one quick glance into Klavier's smiling eyes, she turned and rushed off, back in the direction of the office.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Goodness, I really am letting myself get carried away with this one. I have placed so many classic, cliché romance novel elements in this story. I mean, good grief, it's even raining in this chapter. How much more typical can you get?

Oh well. If I can't do it on this fanfiction site, then where can I do it? Besides, sometimes clichés can be a lot of fun, and I'm certainly having fun. I hope you are.

Oh, and if you have a chance, please do take the time to answer some of the questions that I pose in the author's notes at the beginning of the chapter!

I use those answers as writing prompts, you see. That kind of thing makes the insomnia so much less unbearable.


	13. Stay With Me - Part Two

**Author's Note: **I am having serious trouble with this website. I hope this chapter actually posts. We will see.

* * *

**Stay With Me – Part Two**

When Athena reached the offices of the Wright Anything Agency, there weren't any lights on in the windows.

_Maybe he went back to his apartment, _she thought, disappointed. _Maybe Klavier was wrong about Mr. Wright after all. Still, I'm already here. Might as well take a quick look. _

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside, but just as she'd expected, the entrance foyer was empty. The place was even more cluttered than it had been when she'd last seen it more than a month ago, but other than that, nothing stood out.

_Right, _Athena sighed. _What was I thinking? Klavier's a romantic, and Trucy…well, she's maybe a little too optimistic, but that's definitely part of her charm. Anyway, Mr. Wright isn't here, and I look like an idiot…or, at least I would if there was anyone here to see me. Get it together, Athena, and stop acting like a little kid. _

Embarrassed and annoyed at herself for being so gullible, Athena turned around to leave. It was only then that she noticed the faint blue light shining through the half-open doorway of Mr. Wright's private office.

_Huh? _Athena stopped, not quite daring to hope. "Um…Mr. Wright?"

There was no response from inside the office, so without bothering to knock, she walked in.

As it turned out, the strange blue glow was being emitted by Mr. Wright's laptop. The man himself was seated in his desk chair, dressed in his tie and shirtsleeves, soaking wet from head to toe and shivering while staring blankly at the faintly humming computer screen. He had a strange sort of unfocused look in his eyes, and when he reached out for the half-empty wine bottle perched on the edge of the desk, Athena realized why.

"Mr. Wright," she gasped. "You're drinking."

"Wha-?" He blinked, looked up at her, and stared at her, slack-jawed. "A-Athena? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one asking the questions," snapped Athena angrily. "What are YOU doing? You never drink. Drinking is terrible for you. You look terrible."

"Well, I…" He blinked, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then cleared his throat. "It's only grape juice," he insisted defensively. "I love grape juice. You know that."

Athena examined the bottle, frowning. "No," she countered, "it's red wine. It says 'finest wine' right there on the label." She pointed. "I dare you to argue your way out of this one."

"Wine is technically a kind of grape juice," mumbled Mr. Wright, not quite meeting her eyes. For some reason, he chuckled at his own joke. "Anyway, you've got no proof. You'll never be able to link me to that bottle. There won't be any prints." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a very crumpled handkerchief and began wiping clumsily at the bottle. "See? Now you've got nothing on me. The defense rests." Again, he laughed, and it was a very hollow, unhappy little laugh.

_Good grief, _thought Athena, not sure if she should be disgusted or start to cry. "Mr. Wright, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

Athena gritted her teeth, then shook her head and sighed. "You know, for somebody who's supposed to be an ace defense attorney, you're a pretty terrible liar," she informed him, planting both hands on her hips and glaring. For a moment, Mr. Wright met her gaze unsteadily before he dropped his eyes sheepishly back to the desktop.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Uh, you're right, this is…pretty unpleasant, huh? I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see this. Now I'm just embarrassing myself." He frowned, and then shivered all over, wrapping both arms around his body to try and ward off the chill.

Athena looked around for something he could use to dry off, but the only thing she could see was a sad little puddle of blue fabric lying on the floor in the corner of the room. _His jacket, _she realized. _It's even more of a mess than he is. How did he manage to get so wet? _

"Listen, Athena." Mr. Wright cleared his throat, and his eyes slowly began to refocus."There's something I need to talk to you about. You're not going to like it, but as your employer and as your friend, I feel it's my job to make sure you consider every available angle of a problem before reaching a decision."

"Uh…" Athena wasn't sure where this was going at all." Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Prosecutor Gavin," muttered Mr. Wright, "isn't like us. Yes, he's…very intelligent and Trucy seems to think that he's good looking, and he's got a very strong sense of the value of justice, sure, but…" He paled slightly, swallowed, and then continued shakily, "Look, what I'm trying to say is that he's a good man, but he's a rock star, and he meets a lot of women all over the country. For all we know he could be involved with multiple women as we speak. No, wait, that's…I mean, that's slander, I guess." Nervously, he rubbed at the back of his neck and then tried again. "It's not like I have any proof, but you hear all these things in the tabloids about how famous people are always sleeping around, and so I…I just want you to be careful. I'd hate to see him use you. Again, as your mentor and as your friend, I just-!"

"Klavier isn't like that," interrupted Athena. "He's really very thoughtful when it comes to other people." _It'd be nice if he'd play things a little less close to the chest, _she thought ruefully, _but after today I have to admit that he seems to get a kick out of playing fairy godmother. Then again, if he's telling the truth then it really was all Trucy's idea. I can believe that, actually. _

"Right," mumbled Mr. Wright, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm…I'm sure you're right about that, of course. After all, you'd know better than me. I'm only asking that you start on the alert...that's all."

"It doesn't matter, though," Athena went on, "because I'm not seeing him. We're not dating. It was all a…really complicated and super confusing misunderstanding, Mr. Wright, and I honestly didn't know what was happening until it was too late. It wasn't my idea. I never wanted to play a trick on you. I'm the one who should be sorry." _Well, _she reminded herself, _actually, I'm pretty sure the person who needs to take the blame for this one is Trucy, but still…_

Mr. Wright was now staring wistfully at the mostly-empty "grape juice" bottle. "Yeah," he muttered mechanically. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right about that, of cour-! Wait, WHAT?" He looked up at her sharply, suddenly a lot more sober than she'd expected him to be. "You what? Did you just say that you're not seeing Gavin?"

The unexpected intensity of Mr. Wright's gaze caught Athena by surprise. "Th-that's right," she managed. "I'm not involved with him at all. We're just friends. Um…and he's actually super manipulative, but in kind of a sweet way? Anyway, uh-!"

"Hold it!" Mr. Wright shook his head emphatically, and held out both hands in protest. "If you're not, um, _involved_ with Gavin, then…why am I drinking this?" He gestured vaguely at the wine bottle.

Athena frowned. "How should I know?"

"Aghh!" Mr. Wright buried his head in his hands, dragging his fingers tortuously through his hair. He looked so genuinely frustrated and frazzled that Athena really felt for him. _He looks like I feel, _she thought. _Poor Mr. Wright..._

"I'm not dating Klavier," she announced, making the split-second decision to go for broke, "because I'm in love with someone else."

"Stop," mumbled Mr. Wright indistinctly into the wood of his desk.

Athena ignored him. "And the man I love," she went on, "is an amazing person, and an even better boss. He's caring, considerate, thoughtful and kind. He's strong and he's reliable. He always puts other people before himself, and he never, ever gives up on people no matter how bleak things may start to look."

"Stop," begged Mr. Wright desperately, shaking his head. "Please, Athena, I-!"

"No, I will not stop!' Athena stamped her foot. "I won't! I've had enough of this, and you aren't going to shut me up this time! Mr. Wright, I know that you're the kind of man who never gives up, so please, please don't give up on me before you've ever given me a chance. Even if you order me out of here and refuse to see me for weeks or even months this time, I won't give up on you. You taught me that we have to believe in each other, and I believe in you. I trust you, and I want you to try trusting me. Please. I'll do anything to make my case. Just tell me what I have to do to prove myself to you!"

Her words echoed around the little office throughout the long silence that followed. Mr. Wright didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just lay there with his head on the desk, the rapid beat of his heart resounding painfully in Athena's ears.

_It doesn't matter, _she told herself firmly, refusing to even think about crying. _It doesn't matter if he won't listen to me today, or tomorrow, or even next week. I know I'm not wrong about what I hear in his heart. If he can't face it this week, I'll come back next week, and I'll keep coming back until he has to accept me. I will not give up on him, ever, because no one else will ever be as wonderful as he is, and it's worth waiting until he's ready. _

"Okay," she sighed, when Mr. Wright continued to say nothing. "I'm going, Mr. Wright, but…I'll come back. I'm going to keep coming back, and I dare you to try and stop me. My leave of absence is over, and tomorrow I'll be back in the office, so you'll have to face me. I'm looking forward to working with you again, boss."

She was now dangerously close to a very unwelcome bout of tears. Shaking her head and biting down hard on her lip, Athena straightened her shoulders, turned on her heel, and took just two steps towards the private office door.

"Wait." Mr. Wright's hand suddenly shot out, and his fingers fastened around her wrist. "Athena…don't go."

Her heart thrilling in her chest, Athena spun around and found Mr. Wright sitting up at his desk again, looking very pale but somehow much calmer than he'd been moments before.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I…I'm flattered and I'm happy that you believe in me. I believe in you, too, and I do trust you. I just don't want to hurt you. You're so young, and I'm worried that you're going to regret this. I'm…I'm terrified of being a part of something that you end up regretting. Ever since the UR-1 re- trial, I've only ever wanted to protect you, and to keep you safe, even if that meant keeping you safe from everything…and from me. I never want to see you as sad or scared ever again as you were that day in court. Maybe by the time that re-trial happened, I'd already started to fall for you, even if I didn't know it. Now, I'm not sure what to do anymore. Looks I failed you after all. I can't give up on you, even though I know that it's really the only reasonable thing to do. I'm sorry."

Athena wasn't sure she could believe what she was hearing. Mr. Wright was smiling, now, although again it was one of those strange, sad sort of smiles that made him look somehow even older than she knew he actually was.

"I don't want to hurt you either," she told him. "So let's stop hurting each other, okay? You haven't failed me just yet."

He released her arm, and she turned and crossed to the other side of the desk. Mr. Wright stood up as she approached, and this time when she kissed him he didn't put up even a token resistance. Again, his response was slow at first, and very gentle. His fingers brushed the side of her face as he twined them through her hair, and Athena felt a little ecstatic shiver run down her spine. Moments later he released her, then wrapped both arms around her and drew her against his chest, burying his lips in her hair and just holding her still there against him. Athena didn't need to listen to his heart anymore. She could feel it through him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head but not loosening his hold on her even slightly. "I should never have-!"

Athena cut him off. "Don't be sorry," she assured him. "Everything's going to be all right. I just know it. Trust me!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Yaaay! No more running away from each other! That was very gratifying to finally write!

I have a terrible, tremendous headache, though. I want to update more this evening, but it might not be meant to be. We shall see.


	14. Smile Like Sunshine

**Smile Like Sunshine**

By the next morning, the rain had stopped. Drainage in Phoenix's neighborhood wasn't so great, and he kept accidentally sloshing into puddles as he walked down the street towards the office. At one point he barely avoided being drenched by a truck that screeched by, barreling straight through a puddle and throwing dirty water up everywhere.

Nevertheless, he was feeling good. It was a very strange, almost otherworldly kind of good, as though he'd just woken up from a beautiful dream that he couldn't quite remember, even while those wonderfully dreamy feelings still lingered in the air.

"Good morning, Daddy," called Trucy as Phoenix pulled open the office door. "You're early today!"

"Look who's talking," retorted Phoenix. "I didn't even know you'd left."

Trucy shrugged. "I snuck out while you were sleeping," she said. "I didn't want to risk waking you up. You 've been looking super tired, lately. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't sleep!"

Phoenix opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly something behind his nose began to itch and tickle terribly. "Ack," he mumbled, and then he sneezed, and sneezed again. Trucy just shook her head as Phoenix rummaged awkwardly in his pocket for his handkerchief.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Too late for that, I guess."

The office door opened again, and Phoenix and Trucy both turned around to see Athena, wide-awake and brimming with energy, her whole face suffused with almost criminal amounts of early-morning positivity.

"Good morning!" She grinned, and deposited her bag on a hook by the door. "I'm baaaack!"

"Athena!" Trucy was delighted. "Are you coming back to work, now? Does that mean all your personal stuff is sorted out? Everything's okay, right?"

"Yep!" Athena nodded." As Polly always says, I'm fine! Everything's going to be a-ok!"

"I never say 'a-ok," muttered Apollo, stepping in just behind Athena and shutting the door. "Morning everybody. Athena, how's it going? Ready to get back to work?"

"Definitely!" Athena nodded. "I've been so bored, you have no idea. Let's get started! Any big cases that need defending? I hope so, because if you're looking to get some work done today, then Athena Cykes is your girl!"

Athena too, it seemed, was back to her usual, bouncy, gung-ho self, and Phoenix felt like the office was a better and brighter place just because she was in it again. He didn't realize that he was smiling like an idiot until Apollo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" Apollo frowned. "What's up, boss? You look, uh…weird."

"Happy," corrected Trucy. "Polly means you look happy, Daddy. I'm so glad. You really missed Athena, didn't you?"

"Uh, well." Phoenix shuffled coughed self-consciously. "Y-yeah, of course. We all, did. Welcome back, Athena."

"Thanks, boss." Athena winked at him, and Phoenix could feel himself starting to turn red. "I promise, this time I won't let you down!"

For a long moment, Athena and Phoenix grinned at each other. Phoenix didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her face. _She definitely looks better when she's smiling, _he thought dreamily, only vaguely aware that Trucy and Apollo were both staring at him. _I'm never going to make her cry ever again. Not that she isn't pretty when she's crying, too. Wait, that's not the point. _

"Uh." Apollo cleared his throat. "Hey, boss? Athena? Did I miss something?"

Trucy took him by the arm, and steered him expertly in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey, Polly, I made some cookies! I used a new recipe this time, so they might be really awful. Want to try?"

"What? What kind of a recommendation is that," demanded Apollo as Trucy dragged him away. "No, I do not want to try awful cookies. Why would I-?"

The kitchen door slammed, leaving Athena and Phoenix by themselves in the office foyer.

_Right, _thought Phoenix. _Because that wasn't awkward at ALL. _

"Ah…haha…" Athena played nervously with her hair. "S-sorry. I'm just gonna go, um…check my email, or…something. "

"Yeah," agreed Phoenix. "And…I'll, uh…I'm gonna clean the toilet."

Athena's eyes danced. "Sure. Because, you know, you haven't done that in a few hours."

"Yeah," said Phoenix, nodding mechanically. "Yeah, exactly…wait, what?"

Laughing to herself, Athena suddenly darted forward and kissed Phoenix on the cheek, taking him totally by surprise.

"Ack!" He froze.

Athena pouted. "What?"

"You…you kissed me," he muttered, touching his cheek. "Uh, that's not exactly office-appropriate behavior…"

"Why not?" she shrugged. "I love you! Ooh, it feels so nice to say that out loud!" She twirled around, threw out both arms, and proclaimed, "I love you! I love you. Mr. Wright, I-!"

Phoenix's face was now so warm that he was sure he could cook an egg on it. "G-get back to work," he mumbled desperately. "Or, uh, go find some work to do. Something. Just…just go." He waved vaguely in the direction of Athena's office. She sighed dramatically, nodded, blew him a cheeky little kiss, and ran off.

"Oh boy." As soon as she was gone, Phoenix sat down on the sofa and shook his head, feeling giddy and ridiculous.

_You know, _he thought, _this is a really nice office Sure, it's a little messy, but…it's big, it's spacious, there's good light coming in from the windows…yeah, this is a nice place. Wonder why I never noticed that before. Guess maybe I should clean it up, though. _

Whistling to himself under his breath, he got up and started off towards his own private office.

Trucy came out of the kitchen and intercepted him before he got to the door.

"Daddy," she asked. "Athena's back for good, now, isn't she? Promise me you're never going to make her leave, again. You're a wonderful Daddy, but sometimes, honestly, you're a little bit stupid. That was a really stupid thing to do."

_Yeah, well, _thought Phoenix, _in retrospect it's hard to argue with you about that. _"Trucy," he asked, doing his best to climb down from cloud nine. "How long have you known?"

"Hmm…" Trucy apparently had to think about that for a moment. "I'm not sure. For a while? I've known for longer than you have, anyway. It's just like Robin says, I guess. Men are pretty stupid when it comes to love."

_What? What's that all about? _Phoenix sighed. _What the hell are these older girls teaching my daughter? _

"Anyway," she went on, "I like Athena. She's smart, she's fun, she's a great lawyer…"

"But," insisted Phoenix, "she's only a couple of years older than you." _Agh…trying not to think too hard about that. Just keep thinking, Phoenix; I am not legally a pedophile. I am not a sexual predator, I am not… _

"I don't care." Trucy shrugged. "I mean, it works out better for me that way, doesn't it? Athena's closer to my age, so we get along really well. What's not to like about that?"

Again, Phoenix had a hard time disagreeing with that.

"Daddy." Trucy gave him one of her best, most winning smiles. "Honestly, I just want you to be happy. I think…I think it's really easy to be unhappy. It's a lot harder to be happy, and sometimes happiness takes a lot of work to find, so…as long as Athena makes you happy, then I don't mind. In fact, I'm really excited! I like it better when you smile. You've been smiling a lot more, you know, since Athena joined up with the agency."

"Trucy…" Phoenix was genuinely touched. Reaching out, he gave her a quick little hug, and ruffled her hair. She laughed. "Without you in my life, I'm not sure I'd have smiled at all, for years. I'm a pretty lucky father, with you for a daughter. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. Nothing good, that's for sure."

"Aw, Dad," muttered Trucy. "Well, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, so that when you do something really stupid I can be sure to help you out. That's what family's for, right?"

With that delightful parting shot she turned and headed back for the kitchen.

"Oh, and you know what else?" She turned and smiled back at him over her shoulder, just for a moment. "Now that you and Athena are all lovey-dovey, maybe we can go on dates together!"

"Uh…what?" Phoenix blinked.

"You know," clarified Trucy. "You and Athena, and me and Bill. They'll be 'double daddy-daughter dates!"

Before Phoenix had a chance to say another word, Trucy had hurried back into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Wha…wait. HOLD IT!" Phoenix stared. "What do you mean, 'double dates?' Who the heck is Bill? Huh? TRUCY!"

When he opened the door and stormed into the kitchen, however, Trucy had mysteriously vanished, as daughters who are also magicians so often do at the most inopportune times.

**Several hours later, on the Wright Anything Agency front steps…**

The sun had already gone down by the time Phoenix finished cleaning up around the office. By the time he was done, the bathroom, the foyer, and his private room were all significantly more manageable and easier to navigate Trucy, after doing her fair share of cleaning, had headed off to spend time with some friends.

_And she promised me, _Phoenix reminded himself, _that all of the friends she's seeing tonight are girls. I'll call her in an hour just in case. Maybe I can convince Edgeworth to lend me a bug…or a tracking device. Oh, or maybe a sturdy pair of leg shackles…_

Athena was sitting out on the office steps when Phoenix emerged.

"Oh, Mr. Wright!" She beamed at him. "Done for the day?"

"Yep." He nodded. "For now, anyway. What are you still doing here?"

Athena fiddled with the buttons on her cell-phone, and shuffled her feet awkwardly, kicking her heels around. "Oh, um…nothing. I mean, I'm not doing anything right now, I was just, uh…texting Junie, looking at the clouds, and stuff. I'm not really busy, you know. Uh, that is, if you were going to ask if I was busy, then I'd tell you that I'm not."

Phoenix couldn't help smiling.

"You…weren't going to ask, were you?" Athena looked slightly embarrassed. "Um, no, you probably have a bunch of stuff to do, I guess."

"Actually," said Phoenix, "I don't, at the moment. I take it that you're 'not busy,' so…if you'd like to spend some time together, I, uh…"

"Yes, please!" Athena jumped to her feet, shoving her cell-phone back into her bag.

Phoenix shouldered his briefcase and started off down the sidewalk. Athena hurried to fall into step. For a few moments, they strolled along in companionable silence, but Phoenix felt the gap beginning to stretch out between them as he nervously tried to come up with something to talk about.

"Um,' he began awkwardly, "so, how was your first day back?"

Athena shrugged. "Pretty much like all the other days. Trucy and I got working on making some new online-ads for the Agency, and she has some new flyers that she wants to show you tomorrow. Apollo said we were just wasting our time, but at least we got something done. I dunno what he did all day, because he says he doesn't have any clients right now."

"Yeah," agreed Phoenix. "we're having a bit of a dry spell, I'm afraid."

"Seems that way." For some reason, Athena didn't sound put-out at all. "Actually, everything at the office seems pretty much exactly the way it was when I left. I'm so glad! I'd have been super bummed if I'd missed out on anything good."

A car sped past them, going several miles over the speed limit. Phoenix stepped a little farther away from the curb, and when he did, he bumped gently into Athena. Their fingers brushed.

"Ah…" suddenly, he was very aware of the way Athena was swinging her hands at her sides. "A-Athena? Do you, um…do you mind…?"

She looked up at him puzzled, and without another word he screwed up his courage, reached out, and took her hand in his. For a moment Athena looked startled, and then she beamed, nodded, and moved just a little closer to him.

They tentatively held hands like awkward high-school sweethearts for a whole block before either of them spoke again.

"Um, Mr. Wright," asked Athena. "Where are we going?"

"Huh?" Oh." Phoenix shrugged. "Back to my apartment."

"Wha…WHAT?" All of a sudden, Athena stopped walking, pulling Phoenix up short. "We're…we are? Oh, um…" Now it was Athena's turn to flush bright red. "I-I see..."

Phoenix blinked, stared, and then frantically began to backtrack. "No, NO! That's…that's not what I meant! I just have to drop off my briefcase, that's all. We're not, um…that's not...I mean…" He trailed off, not entirely certain how to express what he did mean.

"Oh!" Clearly a little relieved, Athena nodded. "Okay! That makes sense."

_I mean, it's not like the thought hadn't crossed my mind, _admitted Phoenix to himself. _Okay, maybe it's more than just 'crossed my mind' once or twice. Maybe I've been thinking about it all day, but that…uh, that's…probably not a good idea, quite yet. Yeah. Yeah, that's definitely not where we should go with this. Not right now, anyway. _

Phoenix's heart was now frantically racing as he tried not to think about taking Athena back to his apartment.

"A-actually," he said hastily, "I was thinking we could do dinner? It's about that time, and I'm kinda hungry after all that cleaning."

"Oh yeah," agreed Athena enthusiastically. "I'm starving! I haven't eaten since breakfast! What do you say to some salty Eldoon's noodles? Mm, now I've got a craving…"

_You're not the only one who has a craving, _thought Phoenix before he could stop himself. _Ack, no, stop! Remember what we practiced, Phoenix. You are not a creepy old man. You are not a creepy old man…_

"How about something a little fancier than Eldoon's," he suggested. "I mean, I love my noodles as much as the next guy, but I was thinking…you know, maybe we could go to a real restaurant, for a change."

Athena blinked. "Oh, you mean…like a date?"

She looked up at him, and he squeezed her had reassuringly.

"I guess so," he said. "Like a date, yeah. If…that's okay with you."

She didn't have to say anything. She just smiled, and Phoenix felt like the sun had just come up all over again.

"Okay," he said, feeling all warm, gooey, and giddy inside. "Right. A dinner date it is, then. No problem. What are you in the mood for?"

**Fin. **


	15. A Sword Through the Heart

**Author's Note: **And here he is, everyone's favorite samurai prosecutor…because there was no way I'd get away with keeping him out of this story entirely.

This one will be short, but it's also fun. I promise.

* * *

**A Sword Through the Heart, and You're To Blame**

A few days after Athena's return to the office, The Wright Anything Agency had a visitor.

"Forgive me for dropping in unannounced," muttered Prosecutor Simon Blackquill as he stood before Phoenix's desk. "I have been out of town for several weeks at the request of an old friend. Having returned only yesterday, I hoped to be able to speak with Miss Cykes "

"Oh, sorry." Phoenix shook his head. "Athena's at the detention center meeting a client. She just left, so I'm not sure when exactly she'll get back."

Blackquill frowned. "I see. In that case, I suppose that you will have to do."

Without being asked, he pulled up a chair and sat himself down on the other side of Phoenix's desk. The samurai sword he held at his side gleamed in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Me? Well, of course, if there's something I can help you with," he began. "What seems to be the-?"

Blackquill cut him off. "I have been hearing some strange rumors from Prosecutor Klavier Gavin," he said sharply. "A great deal seems to have come to pass since I have been away."

A trickle of sweat began tracing its way down Phoenix's spine. "Oh, really?" He swallowed, and tried to keep his eyes off of the sword blade. "Um, what exactly are you-?"

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Blackquill was on his feet, glaring at Phoenix through the fierce, dauntless eyes of a ruthless and merciless enemy.

"Ack," mumbled Phoenix. _Just remember, _he told himself. _He may look like a killer, he may sound like a killer, and he may make you want to run screaming like a frightened little girl, but Simon Blackquill is not actually a killer. In fact, I bet he's actually a pretty sweet guy, once you get to know him. Sure. Yeah…_

"What exactly," demanded Blackquill, slamming both fists down on the edge of Phoenix's desk, "are your intentions towards Miss Athena Cykes? Choose your words wisely, Wright, or you will feel the wrath of my blade across your throat, right here, in this office, in a matter of mere minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

_Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? _Phoenix lurched away from the desk, keeping all of his limbs as close to him and as far away from the wickedly glinting sword as he could. _And why did this guy have to show up when Apollo and Athena were both out? Trucy Help! Actually, no, stay as far away as you can!_

"Well?" Blackquill was tapping his fingers menacingly on the desktop. "I eagerly await your answer, Wright."

"I-intentions?" Phoenix took a deep breath. _Bluff, Phoenix. Bluff like you have never bluffed before. _"Athena is my valued employee," he went on carefully with the smile plastered woodenly on his face. "She's a promising subordinate, and an excellent lawyer. I'm not sure what I'd do without her, and I'm sure Apollo and Trucy feel the same way."

Blackquill's eyes narrowed. "I suggested that you choose your words carefully," he snarled. "Your evasions do not impress me. You're sweating like a pig and your nervous smile betrays you. Do not expect to be able to hide your true motives from me!"

There a swift pattering noise, like the sound of wings beating against the empty air, and then Taka the hawk appeared, both talons outstretched and aiming directly at Phoenix's unprotected face.

"Ack!" He threw both hands up in front of him. "Wait, please, you've got it all wrong! Athena and I aren't-!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Blackquill shook his head disdainfully while Taka raked at the backs of Phoenix's fingers. "An experienced man like you, aging rapidly, with the grey already beginning to show in your venerable hair. You would take advantage of an innocent and impressionable young woman like Athena? It is inexcusable!"

_I hate birds. I hate birds! _Phoenix stumbled back against the wall and began swatting at Taka with a flyswatter that he kept on the windowsill. That didn't seem to have any effect. "It's only a few grey hairs," he insisted desperately. "And besides, I would never take advantage of Athena. She's special to me. I care about her. Why would I want to hurt her? Please, for the love of god, Prosecutor Blackquill, call off your horrible fowl!"

"You take a great risk by referring to Taka that way," muttered Blackquill, but he whistled, and Taka instantly abandoned Phoenix, returning to her master's shoulder. "I see that death by talon will not be sufficient to satisfy me in this case. I shall be forced to cut you down myself!"

Drawing his sword, he brandished it at Phoenix, who gave up on all pretense of manliness and cowered helplessly behind his desk. "Mercy," he mumbled. "Please, it was Athena's idea in the first place! She was the one who first confessed to me! I would never-!"

"That is no excuse!" Leaping on to the desk, Blackquill loomed over Phoenix's head, raising his sword in both hands, his face suffused with righteous rage. "Prepare to die, oh dirty, libidinous defense attorney. I shall protect Miss Cykes' honor, even if it means that I must destroy a former ally to achieve that goal!"

_This is it, _Phoenix realized. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die by the sword like something out of a medieval novel. Honestly, I would have been perfectly happy just to die of very old age, comfortably in my bed, surrounded by friends and loved ones, but no. Apparently, I am going out with a bang. Trucy, please know that Daddy always, always loved you…_

Just as Blackquill was preparing to bring the sword down and end for good the long and eventful career of Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright, the door to Phoenix's office opened and someone came hurriedly in.

"Mr. Wright, I-! Simon? What are you doing?" Athena stood in the doorway and stared. "What…what is going on here?"

"Athena?" Phoenix forced himself to open his eyes. "Athena, run and get Trucy. Save yourselves! Get out while you still can!"

"What are you talking about?" Shaking her head, Athena advanced into the room and glared at Blackquill. "Simon, put that thing down before you hurt someone!"

Taka fluttered over and landed on Athena's shoulder, then gently nuzzled at her neck. Reaching up to smoothe the feathers on Taka's head, Athena crossed both arms over her chest and waited expectantly. "Well?"

"Ah…Athena." Without batting an eyelash, Blackquill lowered his sword. "Welcome back."

"Uh huh." Athena nodded. "Thanks! Same to you! When did you get home?"

"I have only been back these two days," Blackquill informed her. " I had hoped to visit you today and to see how you have fared these past few weeks, but unfortunately when I arrived, you were already at the detention center."

"Oh!" Athena smiled. "I'm so sorry! Gotta stay busy, you know? It's so nice of you to come by, though. I've really missed you!" Completely ignoring the sword in his hands, she gave him a hug, which he endured far more patiently than Phoenix would have expected.

"It's good to see that you're well, "began Blackquill.

Phoenix, who was still cowering behind his desk, felt that it was time to assert himself.. "Uh…h-hold it,' he demanded as bravely as he could. "So, you're…you're not going to kill me, then?"

Blackquill spun back around to face him, and Phoenix instantly ducked back behind his desk.

"Upon sober reflection," mused Blackquill, "I have decided to let you live. When Miss Cykes entered the room, I had half-expected you to run and hide behind her like the cowardly lech that you are. However, your actions were more noble than I had anticipated. Instead, you were solicitous for her safety, and for that of your daughter. It is possible that you may be more of a true man that I had at first given you credit for in the midst of my rage."

"Uh…thanks?" Phoenix wasn't sure what else to say.

"Hmm? Rage?" Athena frowned. "What exactly was going on here when I came in? Mr. Wright? Simon?"

Blackquill and Phoenix stared at each other. Phoenix, hoping to save some face in front of the woman he loved, tried not to break eye contact before Blackquill did.

"For today, Wright, you may retain your worthless life," announced Blackquill, re-sheathing his sword.

Phoenix breathed the most amazing inward sigh of relief, and sagged back into his desk chair.

"But," continued Blackquill, raising one admonitory finger. "Be aware that if you ever hurt, injure, alarm or defile Athena Cykes in any way, I will return to claim your soul. Make no mistake…I am in deadly earnest."

_Yeah…_ Phoenix just nodded dumbly. _Yeah, I read you loud and clear. No defiling…right. Gah. _

"Athena." Blackquill turned, gave her a little bow, and then unexpectedly smiled. "It is always a pleasure to see you. Until we meet again."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, with Taka soaring majestically after him.

It took Phoenix several long moments before the feeling returned to his panic-stricken fingers and toes again. There may have been several seconds of that encounter during which Phoenix had entirely forgotten to breathe.

"So," asked Athena conversationally, perching herself on the edge of the desk. "He guessed, huh?"

Phoenix just stared. "Wha…?"

"About me and you?" She frowned. "Or maybe someone told him? Trucy? No…oh my god, I bet it was Klavier. Ugh, no one can keep a secret these days. Oh, well."

Crossing around to the other side of Phoenix's desk, she leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you didn't get skewered," she said brightly. "Good thing I showed up when I did, right?"

"…buh." Lost for words, Phoenix buried his head in his hands. His temples were throbbing again.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note: **Haha…okay, so maybe Blackquill's growing on me after all. That was actually kind of a treat that I wasn't expecting. Never thought I liked him much, but maybe I can try writing him again sometime.


	16. Safe Haven - Part Two

**Author's Note: **So, after some thought and some encouragement from readers (and that really made me smile!) I went out on a limb and have decided to write a Phoenix/Edgeworth story. It's not a pairing I've ever tried before, and I'd really be thrilled and delighted if you'd go check it out!

It's called **To Turnabout Eternally, **and so far only the prologue is posted, but as always any feedback (especially about characterization) would be much appreciated.

WARNING: This chapter contains sexually suggestive material. Quite a bit of it, actually. If you need to skip this chapter and move on to the next one, I understand. Not everybody loves uncomfortable age-gap sex scenes. Perfectly legitimate.

* * *

**Safe Haven – Part Two**

"Daddy!," announced Trucy, "today is Athena's birthday!"

"Huh?" Phoenix swiveled his desk chair around to stare at his daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"I already told you, it's her birthday today! She told me about it at the Wonder Bar last night," Trucy insisted. "I needed a volunteer for my saw trick, and when Athena came up she asked me not to actually cut her in half because 'tomorrow,' or, um, really today would be her birthday, and she wanted to survive for at least one more year. The crowd loved it, and we got a huge laugh!"

_That's great, _thought Phoenix. _I really don't think she was joking, though. _

"I had no idea," he said. "She didn't say anything about it to me."

Trucy shrugged. "Well, that's probably because every time she brings up how old she is. you start to sweat and fidget with your tie."

_Oh, uh, that...I guess I do that, yeah. _Phoenix winced. _Trust Trucy to know all of my tells. _

"Oh, but here's some good news," added Trucy. "Today Athena's nineteen! That means she's been an adult for one whole year!"

Phoenix wished he could sink into the floor. "Yeah…nineteen. That's great. Uh…congratulations, Athena."

"Don't tell me 'congratulations.' Trucy grinned. "You can tell Athena yourself. We're throwing her a surprise party tonight! I invited her over to the apartment after work, and I'm going to go and find a cake. If she has a favorite movie, you should go rent it, and if she has a favorite dinner, you should probably learn to cook it before you get home tonight. So, start now.."

_Me, cook? We're trying NOT to kill her, remember? She said she wanted to survive for another year. _"It's not a bad idea, though," he mused. "Not that I have any idea what her favorite movie or foods are, but…"

"What?" Trucy planted both hands on her hips and gave him a very Maya-esque look of disappointment. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

_And what kind of a daughter are you? _wondered Phoenix. _Is it really okay for us to be talking about my love life like this? That…that can't be normal. I mean, normal the way other people would define 'normal.'_

"Anyway," announced Trucy. "I have to go find the perfect birthday cake. Just don't zone out while you're cleaning the toilet, okay, Daddy? We're on a tight schedule tonight! We're gonna through the most perfect surprise party ever!"

She hurried out of the office presumably on her way to the supermarket to find a birthday cake. At least, that's where Phoenix hoped the cake was going to come from.

_Athena's birthday, huh? _He frowned thoughtfully to himself. _So, what to do next? Trucy's right about one thing, at least. This does call for a celebration. _

**Several hours later, at the Wright Family Apartment… **

"Ta-DAH!'" With a practiced flourish, Trucy produced The Amazing Mr. Hat from the depths of her magician's cloak. Mr. Hat bowed to Athena, and then he, in turn, produced Trucy's famous magic panties, from which he drew a huge, ornately-decorated and unexpectedly intact birthday cake. Phoenix decided to tactfully ignore the fact that the birthday cake was white, and looked, in fact, almost as though it had once been part of a wedding cake.

"Oh my gosh!" Athena's hands flew to her lips. "Wait, Trucy, is that…?"

"Happy birthday, Athena!" Trucy beamed. "May this year be even better and happier than the last one! We're so glad you joined the Wright Anything Agency!"

Athena felt like she might be about to cry. "T-Trucy…that's so sweet. You're.." She jumped to her feet, flung herself at Trucy and gave her a huge hug. "You're the best office assistant and boss's daughter a girl could possibly ever ask for!"

"Aw," said Trucy. "It was nothing, really!"

Trucy turned and raised an expectant eyebrow at her father, who cleared his throat.

"Happy birthday, Athena," said Mr. Wright. "I guess Trucy's already said all the good stuff, but…I'm happy that we're able to celebrate together. I, uh, hope you'll be celebrating with us for many years to come."

He reached out and gave her a little squeeze on the shoulder, which was about the only physical contact he'd ever allow himself in front of Trucy or Apollo. Nevertheless, Athena felt that familiar, wonderful warmth spreading through her body, starting in the place where he'd touched her and moving quickly through her veins and limbs until it filled her entirely.

_I hope we can be together next year, too, _she thought happily. _I can't remember the last time I felt like this…I mean, really loved, surrounded by almost a family. I never want to leave this place, ever. I want to stay with them and feel like this for the rest of my life._

"So, anyone for a movie?" Mr. Wright shrugged. "I wasn't sure what to get, but when in doubt, there's always Netflix."

"Okay!" Trucy flopped down on the couch. "Athena gets first choice, though. Athena, what kind of movies do you like? Don't worry about me; I'm not picky. I like everything. Oh, especially horror. I LOVE scary movies that really make your skin crawl, especially ones with super-creepy special effects!"

In the end, they did watch a scary movie, although Athena vetoed the one that Trucy recommended, which looked like it might be so terrifying that none of them would end up sleeping for weeks. Instead they picked something a little more mainstream, and as the opening credits rolled, and the wolves howled in the background, Athena scooted just the tiniest bit closer to Mr. Wright on the sofa.

"I'm scared," she whispered teasingly. "Hold me!"

Mr. Wright blinked, and he opened his mouth to protest. Then he noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and shook his head, smiling. "I don't believe you. You're fearless."

"Oh well." She leaned over and kissed him on the ear. "Hold me anyway."

In the end, he did at least hold her hand. In fact, he retained that hand for most of the first half of the film. Trucy innocently pretended not to notice.

Just before the movie ended, as the film's sole surviving protagonist huddled alone on the floor of his darkened house, Trucy's watch suddenly began to beep.

"Oh," she said, "it's time for my show! I have to get going. See you later, Daddy, Athena! Eat some more cake for me!"

"Bye!" Athena waved as Trucy gathered up her things and headed for the door. "Thanks for the great surprise, Trucy! Have a fun show!"

Trucy turned around, grinned, and then left the apartment. The movie ended, the screen went black, and Athena and Mr. Wright were suddenly very noticeably alone.

"Ah, um…" Mr. Wright swallowed. "It's ten o'clock already, huh? I guess we'd better get going. If you wouldn't mind helping me box up what's left of the cake, then I can walk you home."

_But I don't want to go home yet, _thought Athena.

"Actually," she murmured, suddenly and unexpectedly feeling a little shy, "I…I'd like to stay a little longer."

Mr. Wright frowned. "I'd like that too, Athena, but it's getting really late, and we both have work in the morning."

"Then…um, maybe I could stay the night?" Athena was now very aware of the sound of her own heartbeat. "Please? I mean…well, only if you want me to."

Mr. Wright glanced away from her, and his heartbeat sped up alarmingly as he rubbed nervous fingers along the back of his neck. "Ack…Athena, are you sure? I'm happy to take you home. It's no trouble."

_I'd be happier if you let me stay, _thought Athena, the echoes of his heart making her more confident by the second. _I think you'd be happier that way, too…right? _

"I'm sure," she told him.

For a moment, he just stared at her, obviously conflicted. She could hear the doubt and the excitement warring for position in his heart.

"It's okay," she promised him, hoping that it was and that she wasn't making some kind of horrible embarrassing and juvenile relationship mistake. Leaning over, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. He gave her an uncomfortable little smile, and then stood up.

"All right," he admitted. "You're welcome to stay, of course. You're always welcome here, Athena. It's just, uh…"

She waited, but he couldn't seem to find the rest of the sentence. Shaking his head, he sighed, and said, "no, nevermind. Well, anyway, since it's so late…I'm going to start getting ready for bed. Trucy probably has some pajamas you can borrow, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll see if I can find them for you."

He left, and returned a few minutes later with a pink-checked pair of girl's sweatpants, and a pink sweatshirt.

"The pants are Trucy's," he explained, "but I couldn't find a top, so…uh, the sweatshirt's mine. It's my old college sweatshirt."

_Mr. Wright has a pink sweatshirt, _thought Athena, trying to hide a gleeful smile. _That's adorable and super dorky. I wonder what Apollo would say if I told him?_

"The bathroom's over there if you want to get changed." Mr. Wright gestured at the half-open door to the small bathroom that he and Trucy shared. "I'll, uh…I'll be in my room, when you're done."

With that, he turned around and headed for the closed door that Athena could only assume led to his own bedroom. Athena, feeling sort of strange and surreal, like she was trying to live in someone else's life went into the bathroom and put on the borrowed clothes, leaving her own folded up next to the sink.

"Mr. Wright?" she knocked on his door, but there was no response. After a moment's hesitation, she went in, and found him sitting on the bed, still fully dressed in his shirt and tie, and massaging his right temple with two nervous fingers. As she watched, he reached up to loosen his tie, and for some reason that sent a little electric shock down Athena's spine. Suddenly she was nervous again, and when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

"Oh, Athena." Mr. Wright looked up and saw her, and hastily got off of the bed. He gazed at her in surprise at for a long moment, then winced. "G-good. So, they fit."

_Seeing me in his daughter's clothes probably isn't making this any less awkward, _Athena realized. _I shouldn't have gone along with that. Oh well…too late, now. _

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday party," he was saying; apparently just to fill the silence. "Honestly, I didn't even know that today was your birthday until Trucy told me this morning. I guess it wasn't too fancy because we were scrambling, but next year, I'll throw you a real party. How does that sound?"

_Are you kidding? I was so happy tonight! _Athena smiled and shook her head. "I don't care if it wasn't a big party," she said. "No one's ever thrown me a surprise party before, not even a little one. I felt so loved."

"You are loved," said Mr. Wright quietly, taking a few steps to close the distance between them. "Happy birthday, Athena."

He reached for her and gathered her into his arms. Athena didn't resist, and let herself relax against him as he kissed her just as gently and tenderly as he always did. He was so careful that she could feel just how much he treasured her by the delicate way he held her, and again, that little ball of warmth started at her core and began spreading outwards into the rest of her frame. That nervous knot in her stomach lessened just a little bit, but didn't completely disappear.

"I've never done this before," she admitted in a whisper.

Mr. Wright's eyes shot open, and for a moment he released his grip on her. "Ah…right! Um, of course you haven't. Yeah, I sort of guessed that…" He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Look, we don't have to do this, now. Actually, we're not going to do anything that you don't want to do, all right? I promise. If you want to stop, or even if you want to go home after all, you just have to say so. Okay? Nothing bad will happen if you change your mind."

Athena nodded, buoyed and encouraged by how calmly he was talking about this, even if his heart was doing fantastically incriminating acrobatic leaps at the same time. "Okay. I trust you, boss."

He winced. "Um, if you don't mind, this may not be the best time to start calling me 'boss.'"

She grinned, gathered her courage and kissed him, pressing herself enthusiastically into his arms again. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest until she could feel instead of hear the pounding of his heart. Hesitantly, his hands began to explore her shoulders and her back, until they drifted down to her waist. Athena parted her lips to deepen the kiss, reaching up to brace her hands against his shoulders.

"Mmm," mumbled Mr. Wright indistinctly. His searching hands found the bare skin between Athena's borrowed sweatshirt and pajama pants, and his long fingers playing lightly across Athena's exposed midriff tickled just a little bit. She giggled, and she felt Mr. Wright smile against her lips.

"Sorry," she whispered. He just shook his head.

Athena, slightly at a loss, had the brilliant idea of kissing his neck the way people always did in dramatic movie love scenes, but his tie was still in the way. She reached up to finish undoing it, but then wasn't quite sure where to put it, and ended up dropping it on the floor.

_This is a lot easier in the movies, _she thought, slightly embarrassed. _Wouldn't there normally be a conveniently placed nightstand there? Knowing me, I'm probably going to trip on that tie and fall on my face at the most absolutely inappropriate moment._

Mr. Wright, at least, didn't seem to notice the tie. He was preoccupied.

Experimentally, Athena began undoing the buttons on his collar. _Oh, wow, he's skinnier than I thought. I guess those blue jackets really add a few pounds. Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking about this..._

Her nerves were now making her giddy with anxiety and excitement, and on a whim she boldly reached for his belt-buckle and began unfastening it.

Mr. Wright's reaction to that was electric and instantaneous. He sucked in a sharp, startled breath, froze for a second, and then caught Athena firmly around the waist, leaning into her as his breathing sped up and his heart began to beat like a frantic bass drum. His kisses intensified suddenly, and there was something urgent and insistent about the way he was kissing her that Athena had never felt from him before. She couldn't seem to catch her breath, and that was somehow thrilling and slightly frightening at the same time.

"Mr. Wright," she whispered. "Um.."

She tensed up automatically, and Mr. Wright must have noticed, because he stopped and slowly let her go.

"Too much, huh?" Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, and gave her a sheepish sort of half-hearted smile. "S-sorry. You…uh, probably shouldn't tease me like that. It's…I mean, you…" He trailed off, clearly embarrassed, and began fumbling to re-hook his belt. "Forget it. This is a terrible idea. I mean...you're wearing my daughters pants, for one thing."

"I could take them off," suggested Athena without thinking.

If anything, Mr. Wright only turned a deeper shade of horribly uncomfortable crimson. "Believe me, that won't help. But, uh, thanks for trying."

He sat back down on the bed and buried his head in his hands, his heart still racing. Athena wasn't exactly sure what to say.

_That was a little scary, _she thought, trying to get her head back on straight and to make sense of all the new and overwhelming emotions fluttering around in her chest. _But...honestly, it was kind of wonderful, too. It was just different, because I'm used to him being so careful with me...too careful, actually. I mean...honestly, it's kind of annoying the way he's almost afraid to touch me. If I want him to trust me, I need to stick to my guns! I have to show him that I trust him..and I do. I mean, i do trust him. It was just...unexpected, that's all. It wasn't even a bad kind of unexpected. Not a bad kind of unexpected at all..._

"Mr. Wright," she began.

He just held up a hand to forestall her. "Athena, I hate to do this, but I think it'd be for the best if I took you home. Please don't be upset. I'm not angry, or anything like that. I just don't think-!"

"I'm taking off the sweatpants," she informed him. Resolutely, she slipped them down around her ankles.

Mr. Wright's eyes went wide. "Wha-? Um...wow. I mean, WAIT!" He turned hastily away from her. "Athena...jeez."

Athena smiled brightly. "Yes, boss?"

"And...the 'boss' thing," he mumbled desperately. "You need to stop that too. Agh, what kind of a boss would-?"

He probably had more to say, but Athena wasn't interested in letting him make himself any more miserable. She strode forward, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed the back of his neck. It was a little more awkward than it looked in the movies, probably because he had a broader back than she'd expected, but she assured herself that it had been a pretty damn romantic effort nonetheless.

"I love you, Mr. Wright," she said.

"I love you too," he mumbled dejectedly. "I love you so much...you have no idea how confusing that is. We are both going to regret this...and I'm going to regret you regretting it. I'm not even sure that made any sense. Gah!"

For a moment, Athena didn't say anything, letting that little moment sink in and stamp itself on her memory.

"Athena?" Mr. Wright turned around to look at her."What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you've said it," she informed him, feeling like she'd probably never be able to stop smiling again. "You've never told me that you love me before."

Mr. Wright stared. "You didn't know? Isn't it obvious? You're driving me insane. Seriously, I'm going to go insane, and then they'll lock me up somewhere where Edgeworth will come and make terrible, disappointed faces at me through the bars. Then you and Apollo will have to take over for me, and you'll probably have to rename the agency for the fourth time, because-!"

Athena laughed. Then she threw her arms around him, kissed him, and both of them ended up falling back on to the bed.

"Athena. please, wait." Mr. Wright put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Definitely!" She nodded. "I love you. I trust you. I feel safer right now with you than I can ever remember feeling in my life, Mr. Wright. I'm so happy. What could possibly go wrong?"

"That...please never say that again. That last part, I mean, about nothing going wrong." Mr. Wright shook his head, but he too was smiling, and Athena could hear his heart singing along with hers.

**Fin. **


End file.
